Hunters
by Bloodsong
Summary: How did Ginji get his ability? This is one possible explanation and two groups who want to harness Raitei's power. What will Ban and Ginji do? Can the Honky Tonk handle a neko? And WHY is Akabane hanging around? Rated T
1. Hello There

Author's Notes: It's me again, with yet another Get Backers story. I'm obsessed, I admit it. Beware of Muses in dreams, because they will take you over and not let you write ANYTHING ELSE! It's a crossover,(runs from purists) and it contains an OC (dodges missiles thrown by MS haters). I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself! I created this character years ago for a magazine challenge and a few nights ago she showed up in my dreams back to back with Akabane saying "Let's dance" and well, it just spiraled from there. I showed it to a friend of mine and he laughed and said "How interesting.", which, to me, was a green light to go ahead and keep going. So now I inflict it in you, the FF community. Feel free to tell me if it's interesting, amusing or simply sucks. Flames will be used to clean out my fireplace. Oh yes, and now the incorrect spelling is fixed!

Disclaimer: Get Backers belongs to Aoki, Ayamine and Team Get Backers. X-Men and canon characters belong to Marvel and the Great Stan Lee. Felis is mine. Don't bother suing. I'm really not worth it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The woman walking into the Honky-Tonk caught Paul and Natsumi's attention immediately. Not surprising, it had been very quiet once the Get Backers left to canvass the streets, trying to scrounge up work. Natsumi scampered over, eager for something to do. Paul, meanwhile, watched behind his ever-present newspaper. Something about the way the woman carried herself reminded him of a certain retriever and a certain transporter, all mixed up and poured into a feminine form. That alone was enough to make him light up. He did not need more problems with shady, over-powered characters trying to eke out a living in Japan's underworld.

"Good morning!" Natsumi chirped, bowing to their customer. The woman smiled and bowed back at the precise angle one used for waitresses and other service staff.

"Good morning. I would like a cup of green tea, please. Also, I am expecting someone in the next hour or so. When they come in, please show them where I'm sitting and that they have whatever they wish from your menu. I will cover the expense."

"Of course, ma'am! Feel free to sit anywhere!" Natsumi said brightly, spinning to complete the order. The woman glanced at Paul, still peeking through his newspaper. He blinked when she met his gaze evenly. Or did she? She was wearing a pair of fully reflective sunglasses that perched on her nose. No earpieces. Paul ignored her and went back to his paper. After all, the Honky Tonk was a meeting place for more then just the Get Backers. Those slackers were simply the ones that had the biggest tab.

Natsumi watched the woman for her own reasons while she prepared a fresh cup of tea. The young waitress was intrigued with this foreigner. She had to be gaijin, for while her Japanese was near perfect, there was a slight accent. Her outfit was tailored, a simple tan suit with trousers instead of a skirt and what looked like a furry belt. Natsumi compared her to Hevn and Himiko and decided this new person ranked somewhere in between. Hevn's sense of style and Himiko's tough attitude. She put the teacup down in front of the customer, noting she had chosen the Get Backer's preferred client booth. Maybe she was there for them? Natusmi hoped so. The retrievers hadn't had much luck in jobs lately and she knew they were getting hungry again.

"Will there be anything else, ma'am?"

"No, thank you, Kitten." The woman smiled at Natsumi, revealing a pair of very sharp canines. Natsumi could see her startled reflection in the foreigner's sunglasses.

"All right. Let me know if you change your mind." The waitress scurried away, suddenly unnerved. Why had she called her 'Kitten'?

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Just over an hour and two cups of tea later, the bells rang again. Natsumi ran to her usual post.

"Good morning, Akabane-sama!" She said, a little less chirp in her voice. The tall, black suited man tugged the brim of his hat at the young woman, his ever-present smirk firmly in place.

"Good morning, Natsumi-san. I am meeting a client here today. Do you know if they have arrived?"

"A woman client?" Natsumi asked, keeping her smile firmly in place too. She had learned the best way to handle Dr. Jackal was to show no fear. Why Ginji-san hadn't learned that yet was beyond her. He had worked with the doctor before!

"Yes. A foreigner." Akabane scanned the nearly empty café and saw the woman sitting across the room, sipping her tea.

"Oh. So you're the one." Natsumi said, disappointed. "She's right over there. Would you like something to drink, Akabane-sama?"

"Coffee. Black, please. Thank you, Natsumi-san. You are very kind." Akabane turned one purple eye on her that crinkled in a sort-of smile before gliding over to meet his client.

"Felis-sama, I presume?" He asked. Felis looked up and bowed her head.

"Correct, Doctor. Please forgive my not standing, but I have traveled far today and my feet are rather sore. I am honored you have accepted my invitation."

"Of course." Akabane slid into his seat. Natsumi appeared right on time with the coffee.

"Will you need anything else, Akabane-sama? Ma'am?" The waitress asked, chirp back in her voice.

"Not right now, Kitten. You're very efficient. I hope your supervisor pays you well." Felis said, glancing again at Paul.

"Oh, Master pays me very well! Enjoy your drinks!" Natsumi scurried off again, clutching her tray. Felis smirked at the retreating teenager, then turned to Akabane.

"A charming child," Felis said.

"I suppose, if one likes children." Akabane shrugged slightly and sipped his coffee. "She does make an excellent cup of coffee. I look forward to seeing her grow up."

"Oh?"

"Just because one is not particular to cherry blossoms does not mean one does not enjoy watching them bloom."

"I see. As poetic as you are deadly. How refreshing." Akabane reached up and twisted his hat so he could pin Felis through the rip in the brim. His own reflection glared back at him.

"You seem to know about me."

"Of course, Akabane-sama." His eyes widened a little at the polite honorific. "I was quite thorough when I looked for a transporter. I require the best and everyone I spoke to assured me you are just that." Felis smiled, showing a hint of her sharp teeth. Akabane's interest perked.

"For example, I know you will only take my offer if it provides suitable entertainment. I am not sure if this particular mission will, so I arranged this meeting. Naturally, if it does not meet your requirements, I will pay you something for your trouble and seek out someone else."

"You know my reputation, yet you insist on meeting me face to face. You are even willing to compensate for lost time if I do not agree." Akabane chuckled quietly.

"How unusual for a gaijin to be so courteous. Well, Felis-sama. You have my attention. What is the cargo?"

"Myself."

Now, if it had been the Get Backers who heard this while drinking, or most of their fellow retrievers, transporters and informers, there would have been a spectacular spit-take right then. However, it was Akabane, so the only reaction was a twitch of hidden eyebrows and a slight pause before swallowing his coffee.

"And where would I be transporting you?"

"To meet someone, once I have determined his location. I have a proposal to pass on. If this person agrees to come with me, you would transport us both back to my hotel, and then to the airport. If they do not agree, then you would transport me back to my hotel and the job is done. Whatever vehicle you choose is fine with me. It would be a night mission."

"I see. So you do not know where this person is."

"Not anything solid. All I have are rumors and some of them I suspect are rather old."

"Hmm. I do know someone who might be able to help you with that. He's an informer, someone who knows everything about everyone."

"That is very kind of you, but I already have people working on that."

"Very well." Akabane nodded and took another sip. "Will there be opposition?"

"I'm not sure, but I expect there to be. Very stiff opposition, people I have fought before, but not alone. Hence the need for a transporter. I could take one, but if they send more…" Felis shrugged eloquently.

"Anyone I know?" Akabane asked, curious. Felis shrugged again.

"I don't know. Have you ever heard of the Brotherhood of Mutants?"

"No."

"Then no. They are a group of _homo superiors_, men and women born with supernatural abilities of various kinds and strengths. They are genetically more advanced then normal people. So, you see, I need someone of equal skill to combat them."

"Mutants. Fascinating. Well, Felis-sama, you have piqued my curiosity. I have a feeling this mission would be anything but boring. Who are you looking for?" Felis leaned forward, folding her arms on the table. Akabane obligingly copied her stance.

"Raitei," She whispered. Akabane's eyes flashed with anticipation and he sat back, a full smile on his face. Felis also sat back, keeping her arms on the table.

"The Lightening Emperor. You're looking for the God of the Limitless Fortress," Akabane said just loud enough for Paul and Natsumi to hear. Natsumi dropped the cup she was drying and it shattered on the floor. Felis' hair moved in a twitching manner, catching Akabane's eye. Well, well, what was this?

"You know him."

"Oh yes. I have fought him before. A most powerful opponent, but even I haven't seen him at full strength. Why do you want to meet him, Felis-sama? Raitei is cold, cruel, merciless."

"Because of the Brotherhood. They are seeking mutants and Raitei's abilities suggest genetic mutation. They are not known for kindness either and would take him by force. I am here to warn him of this threat and offer a place with my organization. If he does not want to go, I will simply leave him contact information so he may reach us if he wishes. My organization is voluntary. The Brotherhood is not."

"They might find it very hard to take Raitei without his consent," Akabane drawled, hiding his excitement. She wanted Raitei! That alone was enough to guarantee his pleasure. He knew for a fact Ginji-kun would never agree to leave Ban-kun. But to see Raitei again and draw him into a fight, that was worth anything.

"I certainly hope so." The bell chimed again. Akabane glanced out from under his hat brim and smiled, showing his own sharp teeth. How pathetically easy. Oh well. He would still enjoy this.

"I'm afraid this will be a short assignment," He said regretfully. Felis cocked her head, much like a stray cat.

"How so, Akabane-sama?"

"You see the blond man sitting there at the counter?" She turned her head. The Get Backers were sitting on bar stools, trying to cajole Paul into another free meal.

"Yes."

"He is Amano Ginji, formerly known as Raitei."

"Formerly?" Felis turned her attention back to Akabane.

"Yes. Ginji-kun suffers from a form of split personality. Raitei is his cruel side, a powerful being with no conscience, no compulsions. When Ginji-kun left the Limitless Fortress, he suppressed that part of himself, turning his focus on being cheerful and helpful. It is quite amusing to watch."

"You must know him very well, to call him Ginji-kun," Felis observed. Akabane tipped his hat brim at her astuteness.

"Very observant, Felis-sama. Yes, I have worked very closely with Ginji-kun in the past. I know much about him."

"So Raitei no longer exists, in a certain sense."

"Correct. Amano Ginji must become very, very upset before he unleashes Raitei. He's afraid of himself, you see."

"I understand that feeling. It took me several years to come to terms with my own darkness." Felis grinned. "I have a feeling it didn't take you nearly as long."

"You are very astute, Felis-sama."

"And you are very, very good at your job. I am sorry there wasn't more excitement." Felis reached into her suit jacket and withdrew a full envelope. She slid it across the table to him.

"I know this won't replace your pleasure, but please take it. My card is inside. Perhaps, while I'm still here, we could go hunting sometime. Good day, Akabane-sama." Felis stood, hands at her waist. The fur belt she was wearing dropped and hung directly behind her. Akabane blinked in surprise, ignoring the envelope.

"Hunting?" He asked. Felis turned to face him fully and took off the sunglasses. Deep purple eyes met his startled amethyst ones. She had vertical pupils, just like a cat's. A twitch around her mouth and flesh-colored whiskers sprang out, brushing lightly against her cheeks.

"Yes. It has been a while since I've been able to join a fellow predator on a proper hunt. My organization frowns on random killing." With a wink, the glasses went back on and the whiskers disappeared. Akabane stared at Felis as she sauntered over to the Get Backers, tail twitching in anticipation. Now that it was unhooked from around her waist, he could clearly see what it was. Akabane allowed himself another smile and sat back, sipping his cool coffee. Now THIS was going to prove very entertaining.


	2. She's a WHAT?

Disclaimer: Get Backers is owned by Aoki, Ayamine and Team Get Backers. X-Men and canon characters owned by God, otherwise known as Stan Lee. Felis is mine. Don't bother suing. No, really.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Felis walked up behind the two men sitting at the counter. They were so busy begging for a meal from the sour-faced owner that they didn't hear her. She was slightly annoyed at this, from what she had learned in her first few days in Tokyo, Raitei was supposed to be a master at awareness. Ah, but Raitei was gone. That power was locked behind the will of the blond man in front of her, Amano Ginji. Amano-san, who was suddenly only about a foot tall and very pudgy, dancing on the counter. Felis couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. Her reaction brought everyone's attention snapping to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," She apologized, clasping her hands to her chest and bowing. "But that was the cutest thing I have ever seen! How did you do it?"

"We have no idea," The brunet with the purple sunglasses said, thumping the little man firmly on the head. Somehow, the blow triggered another transformation and Amano-san was back to normal. Felis sniffed discreetly. Amano-san smelled like ozone, the brunet of cigarette smoke and ancient incense. What an odd combination. Felis gave the two men her best non-toothy smile.

"Well, you just made my day. Let me buy you lunch. I haven't eaten yet either and I'd really like to get to know you better. Kitten? What do you recommend?"

"Kitten?" The two men looked at each other with evil smiles, then at Natsumi, who blushed.

"Um, the Get Backers really like pizza."

"Really? How fascinating! Ok, one large pizza with the Get Backer's favorite toppings and whatever red meat you have, rare, please."

"Rare?"

"Yes. Oh, and make sure you add Akabane-sama's coffee to my bill as well."

"A…aka…Akabane?" Amano-san shrieked, turning into the pudgy form again and clinging to the brunet's head. The brunet turned in his seat and frowned at Akabane, who saluted him with his coffee cup.

"WAAAAA! BAN-CHAN! Why didn't you say something!" Amano-san bawled, hiding his face in the brunet's spiky hair. Felis backed up a step, her tail twitching. What on earth was going on here? She looked at Natsumi, who shrugged and went back to the pizza.

"Because I didn't see him, eel-boy. Now get off." Ban-chan, no Ban-san to her, plucked the chubby Amano-san off and dumped him roughly back on the stool.

"I apologize for my partner. He had a bad experience with Akabane a while back."

"Oh, not a problem. I must apologize as well. I asked him to be here."

"You? Whatever would you want the Jackal for?" Ban-san asked, eyes raking over her frame. Felis smirked, recognizing the look. A lot of men had done that. Most of them survived.

"I wanted to hire him for a job. I must say, he's very efficient." She wagged the tip of her tail at Akabane and caught the very faint chuckle. Ah, the joy of feline hearing.

"But if he makes you so uncomfortable, Amano-san, we could go someplace else to talk. After you have your food, of course."

"Wait, wait. How do you know Ginji's name?"

"Akabane-sama told me." Felis looked at Ban-san as innocently as she could with her glasses on.

"He told you Ginji's name, but not mine?"

"Oh, I am so sorry! No, he didn't. You see, it was Amano-san I was interested in."

"Me? Really?" Amano-san perked right up, brown eyes sparkling. "Wow, that's very flattering, miss…miss…"

"Felis."

"Felis? That's a strange name." Amano-san got another bonk on the head from Ban-san.

"Ginji! Don't be rude! She's buying us lunch!" Ban-san hissed. He turned a cocky smile on Felis.

"Oww. I'm sorry, Felis-sama. I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't, Amano-san," Felis said soothingly, ignoring the smile. "I'm quite used to it."

"So, why are you so interested in Ginji?" Ban-san asked, folding his arms and looking put out. Was it because she had asked about his partner or because she ignored his smile? Felis did a tail-shrug, which garnered another soft chuckle from Akabane-sama. At least she was keeping him entertained.

"I'm here because there's a powerful group looking for him. They want him for their organization and will go to great lengths to take him." Natsumi gasped and dropped the knife in her hand. Ban-san and Amano-san went very still, predators poising for a fight. Felis allowed herself one more tail twitch before letting it hang along her right leg, the tip curled around her shin.

"How do you know this?" Ban-san asked in a deadly voice. Felis forced her fingers to relax. She was surrounded by predators! How exciting!

"I've fought them in the States. They're called the Brotherhood of Mutants and they're looking to expand their ranks. Amano-san's electrical ability is, I believe, genetic in nature, classifying him as _homo superior_. A mutant. I'm with the X-Men, a group of mutants trying to keep the Brotherhood in check. They want to exterminate normal humans, rid the planet of anyone not genetically superior. The X-Men seek only peaceful co-existence. If the Brotherhood captured Amano-san, they would break him. Make him work for them. We wouldn't be able to stop them. It would be a world war," Felis said soberly. Her audience stopped breathing.

"Wh…why haven't we heard of them before now?" Amano-san asked softly, looking to his partner. Felis shrugged.

"You've been lucky. They've been focusing on the United States, where mutation is higher by percentage. Or perhaps the Limitless Fortress protected you from their leader's notice. I don't know exactly. You showed up on our radar several weeks ago, but we were too busy in the States to come and warn you. Thankfully, the Brotherhood was fighting us, so they were too busy as well. Now, though, it's only a matter of time."

"Who will they send?" Ban-san asked. Felis saw him grip Amano-san's shoulder, a comforting gesture. She smiled. Good. Amano-san had at least one friend who would help him.

"They'll try to seduce you first. Tokyo is too populated to risk an all out assault. If persuasion won't work, then they'll either send in the big guns or lure you out of the city and take you then. I'm authorized by my superior to grant you safe passage out of Japan if you wish. Akabane-sama would be accompanying us as far as the airport. If you don't want to go, I would understand completely. This is shocking news and it will take some time to absorb." Ban-san and Amano-san nodded slowly. Felis took a card out of her suit pocket and handed it to Amano-san.

"Please, call me if you have any questions. My hotel is on the back of the card. I'll be in Tokyo for another week." Amano-san took the card and stared at it. Felis twitched the tip of her tail nervously, then lowered her head and took off her glasses. She bent at the waist, looking up at Amano-san through her hair. He finally met her gaze and gasped.

"I know how hard this is, Amano-san. I went through the same thing. If you want to talk, about anything, you know how to reach me. Whatever you do, don't forget you have one very good friend beside you. I can tell. Don't let him out of your sight. The Brotherhood will try to separate you, divide your strength. Don't let them." Amano-san nodded. Natsumi cleared her throat.

"Um, I'm very sorry, but your food is ready."

"Could you box mine up, please, Kitten?" Felis asked, straightening. "I need to be going."

"Oh. Of course!" Natsumi put the pizza down next to the Get Backers and rummaged under the counter. A bloody rare steak dropped into a Styrofoam container and she handed it to Felis. Felis put it on the counter long enough to take out her wallet and pay for everything. She left Natsumi a generous tip, picked up her food and bid everyone farewell. The bell chimed much too cheerfully as she left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ban and Ginji stared after Felis, seeing the tail curled lightly around her leg. The dark brown fur matched her hair perfectly. Ban recovered first.

"Who the HELL WAS THAT?" He yelled, pointing at the retreating cat-woman.

"Katrina Hoffler, code name, Felis. An X-man. Abilities include regeneration, healing touch and shapeshifting. Distinctive features, cat ears, whiskers, vertical pupils and a dark brown tail," Paul said, putting down his newspaper. Ban turned to gape at the café owner. Ginji continued to stare out the window.

"How the hell do you know that?" Ban exclaimed. Paul shrugged.

"MakubeX told me two days ago. Seems someone was poking around the internet, looking for information on Raitei." That got Ginji's attention. The blond whipped around, brown eyes dark.

"Why?" He asked in a soft voice. Paul shrugged again and lit a cigarette. Ban muttered to himself and did the same.

"MakubeX wasn't sure. He tracked the probe to its source and sent me everything he could copy before he was detected. I have the information upstairs if you want to take a look."

"Ginji?" Ban asked, blowing a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah. We need to know what we're up against." The Get Backers followed Paul into the back room, Ban carrying the pizza. After a few minutes, Paul returned. Akabane stood.

"It would appear my services are no longer required. Good day, Paul-san, Natsumi-san."

"Bye, Akabane-sama!" Natsumi said, waving cheerfully. Akabane tipped his hat and opened the door. Hevn was on the other side.

"Hello, Hevn-sama." Akabane tipped his hat. Hevn looked at him contemptuously and brushed by without saying anything. Akabane frowned and left the café, wondering at Hevn's rudeness. The mediator always treated him with respect. He turned his feet in the direction of his apartment and began walking up the street. He would reprimand her later. Right now he had more important things to do. Like calling Hoffler-san and taking her up on the offer of hunting.

"Akabane-sama!" Speak of the neko. Akabane twisted his hat to look out the slit and smiled at Hoffler-san dashing towards him.

"Hoffler-san. What a pleasant…" He broke off when he realized she was carrying someone over her shoulder. A very familiar looking someone.

"Akabane-sama. Did a woman with obscenely large breasts and long blonde hair come this way?" Hoffler-san asked, ignoring his use of her real name.

"Yes and she looked exactly like the woman you're carrying." Hoffler-san said something in English that sounded very rude.

"Do you know this woman?" She asked, gently lowering her cargo until the feet touched the ground. Hevn was unconscious, blood matting her hair. Hoffler-san kept both arms around her burden, cradling Hevn against her.

"That is Hevn-sama. She's a mediator, someone who finds and distributes various jobs."

"Does she work with the Get Backers?"

"She's their main source of income." Hoffler-san said the rude word again and put her hand on Hevn's head. After a few seconds, the blonde moaned and scrunched up her face.

"Uhnnn." Hevn opened her eyes and blinked at them. "What happened?"

"You were assaulted. I found you in an alley nearby," Hoffler-san told her.

"Akabane-san?" Hevn asked, focusing on him. He tugged on his hat brim.

"I suggest, Hoffler-san, that you hurry back to the Honky Tonk. I will take care of Hevn-san."

"No! No, that's okay. I'm fine. Just a little headache." Hevn shoved out of Hoffler-san's arms, backing away from Akabane. He let his smile slip. Really, must both Hevns be rude today? Hoffler-san looked between them, a slight smile on her face.

"Am I the only one not afraid of you, Akabane-sama?" She asked.

"Afraid? I'm not afraid. It's just that I know what his idea of taking care of is and I'm not interested. No offense intended, Akabane-san," Hevn said, eyeing him closely. He smirked and she backed up a step.

"You're healed anyway, the best I can do at short notice. Come on, we have to go warn the Get Backers."

"I take it the Hevn who was so rude to me is not the real one?" Akabane asked, following Hoffler-san. She sprinted to the door, he was right beside her. A block away, they could hear Hevn yelling at them to wait up.

"No. That was Mystique. A Brotherhood agent." Hoffler-san paused, hand on the doorknob. "Oh, and Akabane-sama. Please just call me Felis. It's much easier on my ears."

"As you wish, Felis." She smiled and yanked open the door, making the bells jangle harshly. Hevn-Mystique was holding Paul by the tie, growling in his face. Natsumi was nowhere to be seen. The two looked up as Akabane and Felis entered.

"Let him go, Mystique. He's not the one you want," Felis said, spreading her fingers. Akabane slid to the side. He noticed curved claws coming out of Felis' fingertips, much like a tiger's.

"Oh look. The Professor sent the kitty-cat." Mystique shoved Paul back, sending him crashing into the shelves behind the bar. Glassware shattered around him. Akabane frowned at the noise. If the Get Backers were anywhere around, they would be arriving shortly.

"You're too late, doppleganger. I was here first."

"Funny, I don't see any lightening coming out of your tail. Where did you hide him, furball?" Mystique rippled, showing her true form. Blue-skinned, lithe, with a cap of dark red hair. Akabane smirked at the stand-off. A cat and a doppleganger. A door slammed open, distracting both opponents. Ban and Ginji were in the kitchen doorway, Ban in front. He immediately threw an arm out, keeping Ginji back. Natsumi peeked out from behind Ginji.

"Stay back. You'll only get hurt," Felis warned, eyes shifting back to Mystique. Ban looked at Akabane, who shook his head slightly.

"I will find Raitei, kitten," Mystique snarled, moving into a fighting stance.

"Good luck. From what I've learned, he no longer exists." Gasps from the doorway. Ban turned and hustled Ginji and Natsumi back into the room, slamming the door behind him. Howls of protest were heard through the kitchen, followed by terse admonitions for quiet.

"We'll see." Mystique lunged. Akabane smirked. She was much too slow. It would be easy to kill her. Felis dodged, using her tail to trip up the doppleganger. The neko was also too slow, what a pity. With a grab and a twist, Felis had Mystique in a submission hold, a set of claws buried in her neck. She wrenched the hissing woman around to face him.

"Behold, Akabane-sama. This is part of the opposition. She can take down a dozen normal humans without breaking a sweat. She can even give our best fighters a run for their money. She's a perfect impressionist, duplicating someone right down to their mannerisms. But only if she has prolonged exposure to her target."

"Let me go, you bitch," Mystique snarled. Felis licked her captive's cheek, making her growl in disgust and Akabane smirk.

"Wrong species." Felis retracted her claws and shoved her towards Akabane. Mystique recovered quickly, glaring at him.

"Care to have a go, Akabane-sama?" Felis asked, licking the blood off her fingers.

"She would be too easy, I'm afraid." Akabane tugged on his hat. Scalpels erupted from between his fingers as he brought his hand down. "Besides, I have an agreement with the owner of this establishment. No blood on the carpet." Mystique snorted and bolted for the door.

"This isn't over, hairball!" She yelled over her shoulder, rippling into a non-descript Japanese woman once she was outside. Hevn barely managed to avoid a collision with the fleeing shapeshifter. The mediator hurried into the café. Felis continued sucking on her red fingers. Akabane put his scalpels away.

"Where is she?" Hevn demanded. Akabane shrugged as the Get Backers peeked out again.

"Already gone."

"You let her go?" Ban asked, coming out with Ginji and Natsumi in tow.

"She still has her uses," Felis said, giving her pinkie one final tongue swipe. The retrievers gaped at her. "Thank you, Akabane-sama, for not killing her. You would have brought the wrath of Magneto on Tokyo."

"I do hope the rest of the opposition proves better entertainment then the doppleganger."

"Depends on who he sends next. Since Mystique didn't work, I'm guessing Pyro, maybe Sabertooth. Worst case scenario is he comes himself. That would prove a very interesting battle."

"How so?" Paul asked, boosting himself onto the counter. Natsumi and Hevn rushed over and fussed over him, picking glass out of his skin.

"He's called Magneto for a reason. He can control the magnetic field of the planet, manipulate any conductive metal, even fly. If he and Amano-san went head to head, I hate to think of the consequences. Electricity has magnetic qualities." Felis shivered.

"Felis-san, how do we get him to stop?" Ginji asked, brown eyes going dark again.

"Make it clear you're not interested. Join the X-men. Magento is like a wolf. He seeks out the weak, the wounded, the disenchanted and convinces them his way is the only way. He attracts the like minded."

"But, I don't want to leave Ban. We're the Get Backers. We stick together. No matter what." Ginji clenched his fists, sparks dancing along his skin. Ban gripped his shoulder and Ginji sighed. The sparks winked out.

"You won't have to. I'm sure the Professor will agree to let you stay here. Or…" Felis trailed off, looking at Akabane thoughtfully.

"Or what?" Ban asked.

"Is there any way we could fake Amano-san's death?"


	3. Plans and Desires

Author's Notes: Like I would really kill Ginji. Fake a death, you betcha, but actually kill him? Perish the thought! He's just too cute!

Where was I? Oh, yeah.

Disclaimer: Insert the standard one here. My hands hurt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Do you really think this will work, Ban-san?" Felis asked an hour later. The Get Backers and the X-Man were in her hotel room, one of the nicest the retrievers had ever seen. Akabane had disappeared after the standoff with Mystique, tipping his hat and offering his services for the ruse. Ban and Ginji had turned him down flat. Felis had been amused by their reactions. Akabane's whisper in her ear had made her canines ache with anticipation. She was really looking forward to midnight.

"All I need is a second to look into his eyes. The Jagon will give him any dream I want."

"But it only lasts a minute, you said."

"Yeah, which is why we'll have to continue the dream until he leaves."

"Will you know the dream?"

"Yes. I'll make it good." Ban gave her a toothy smile.

"I'm not comfortable with this, Ban-chan. Can't we just talk to him?"

"You can try, but I don't know if he'll listen, Ginji-san." Felis was very pleased they let her call them both by their first names.

"If he does, so much the better. If he doesn't, we have a back up plan," Ban said, reaching for his cigarettes. Felis pointed at the balcony. Ban sighed and stomped to the sliding glass door. He pulled it open a crack and lit up. Ginji frowned at his partner, then turned back to the cat-woman.

"Can you do it, Ginji-san?" She asked.

"Yeah. I can hold my breath just fine. I just don't like the idea of dying, even a fake dying, you know? Ban-chan's given some people really nasty dreams, but I never knew what they were. Now I do and I don't like it."

"I can understand that. It's an impressive power, even with the limits attached." Felis sat back, took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. The sunglasses were tossed carelessly on the table.

"Are you ok, Neko-chan?" Ginji asked, using the nickname he had come up with in the car. Felis let her head rest on the back of her chair, smiling at the ceiling.

"I spent the last two days in cat-form, wandering the city and listening. Now my human-form aches. I did a LOT of walking." She and Ginji chuckled. Lifting her head, she cocked it to one side.

"Hey, Ginji-san. Could you do me a really big favor?"

"Uh, sure. What is it, Neko-chan?"

"Pet me?" As Ginji babbled in shock, Felis shifted into a dark brown housecat. Only her purple eyes remained the same.

"Oh, oh! That's what you meant. Sure, Neko-chan! Come on over." Ginji patted his lap. Felis hopped onto the table, then onto his legs. With a happy sigh, she curled up in his lap. Ginji began rubbing her ears and she purred. Ban snorted as he walked over and flopped down beside his partner.

"Well, that didn't take long," He drawled, eyeing Felis. "I knew you wanted him."

"Ban-chan!" Ginji protested, blushing bright red. Felis reached out and swiped Ban's hand, leaving four painful scratches.

"Hey! That wasn't nice, Neko."

"Well, you weren't being nice either, Ban-chan. Guess you shouldn't forget Neko-chan can defend herself." Ginji kneaded Felis' shoulder and stroked her sides. The shapeshiter closed her eyes in bliss, yawned and put her chin on Ginji's other arm.

"Aww. She's taking a catnap!" Ginji giggled at his own joke. Ban snorted and put his feet on the table.

"Man, I can't believe this day. First no work, then a cat-woman buys us lunch and tells us you're in mortal danger from a bunch of souped-up humans bent on global domination."

"Hey, Ban-chan? Do you think we should have told the others? I mean, Shido might be considered a candidate for this Brotherhood. He is a Beast Master."

"I'd be more worried about the Brotherhood talking Akabane into joining them."

"Oh, I don't think they would. He's not a mutant."

"Talking to animals isn't a mutant trait either. Monkey-brain learned how to do that. Akabane had something _done_ to him to make that scalpel trick work." Ban folded his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. "No, Ginji, the only one who qualifies as a mutant that we know is you."

"That's not true. You count too, Ban-chan. Your Jagon is genetic."

"Yeah, but they don't know about me. I've managed to keep something of a low profile. This Brotherhood is looking for super beings. That's you." He grinned at his partner, still petting their new friend. Ginji squirmed, disturbing Felis. The cat yawned, stretched and opened her eyes. Looking from one to the other, she sauntered off Ginji's lap and plopped down on Ban's.

"Hey! No! Get off of me, you freaky woman!" Ban started to stand up, only to feel twenty claws dig through his pants and into his skin. He sat back and the claws retracted.

"Bitch." Felis purred and nudged his hand imperiously.

"Pet her, Ban-chan! She really likes having her ears rubbed," Ginji encouraged. Ban rolled his eyes.

"There is no way I'm petting this creature. She's a shapeshifter, for gods sake. What if I start rubbing her ears and she changes and then I'm rubbing something I'm going to get hit for?" Felis nudged his hand again, harder.

"I don't think she's going to stop, Ban-chan. Hey, Neko-chan? Can you talk when you're like this?" Ginji asked, bending over the cat. She looked up, shook her head and wormed her nose under Ban's fingers. Ban snatched his hand away.

"But you can understand us. Hey, that's cool! It's like having the perfect pet!" Ginji happily rubbed Felis' ears again.

"We can't keep her, you know, Ginji," Ban said, picking Felis up gently and plunking her down on the couch. She sat between them, looking coldly up at Ban.

"Yeah, I know, but it would still be fun!" Ginji stroked her from head to tail, making her arch in appreciation. Ban glanced from the cat to the opposite chair. He didn't see any clothes left behind from the change.

"Hey, Neko. Where's your clothes?" He asked. Ginji immediately stopped petting the cat and backed away, beet red.

"N…Neko" He stammered. The cat yawned, hopped onto the table and shifted back. Instead of the suit, she was wearing a form-fitting dark gray and blue two piece outfit that completely covered her. A red and black X was on the left breast.

"This is an illusion suit. It takes the image of anything I want it to. It also keeps me from destroying clothes and ending up naked. A friend made it for me." She explained and yawned again.

"You're both welcome to stay here tonight, if you want, even order room service." The retrievers' eyes lit up. Felis chuckled.

"Magneto will wait a day or two to plan his next move. I'm exhausted, so I'm going to take a nap. If you decide to leave, make sure to let me know in a note or something. Oh, and whatever you do, don't split up. Magneto will be watching the streets. Night, guys."

"Hey, Neko-chan? Can we order whatever we want?" Ban asked, eyes gleaming. Felis flopped down on one of the twin beds and curled up.

"Yeah, go ahead. I can afford it and frankly, Ban-san, you look like you could use a few good meals. Night." With another yawn, the X-man fell asleep. Ban and Ginji exchanged gleeful looks and grabbed the room service menu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Felis woke up several hours later, her eyes mere slits. The room was dark and she could hear the Get Backers snoring softly. Opening her eyes fully, she waited for her night vision to kick in. A smirk crossed her face. Six trays were stacked with various dishes, bits and pieces of a lavish meal decorated the carpet and several empty bottles gave testament to her generosity. Felis shrugged, slid off her bed and padded to the bathroom, another smile forming when she saw how the young men were sleeping. They looked adorable, two half-grown cats cuddled together. Slipping into the bathroom, Felis took off her illusion suit and hung it in the special carrying bag it came with. While she cleaned up, the suit was cleaned. Oh, how she missed Beast, the gentle furry giant and brilliant scientist. Maybe after she finished this mission, Professor Xavier would let her back into the mansion. As long as she kept tonight's side trip out of her thoughts. Professor Charles Xavier, known fondly by the X-Men as simply Professor X, was one of the most powerful telepaths on the planet. He knew everything about his team and could even track mutants with a special machine called Cerebro. He could also speak to minds across great distances. Having a telepathic nosy uncle proved somewhat of a hassle. There were times when Felis thought going solo would be better. She wasn't interested in Magento's world-view, but the rules and regs of the X-Men were getting on her primal nerves.

Felis dried off, braided her hair and pinned it up, revealing her large cat ears, covered in soft, dark brown fur. She had time before she had to decide if the X-Men were worth her loyalty. Tonight, tonight was simply for her. She needed the catharsis of a good hunt. She chuckled to herself as she put on her clean illusion suit and drew on a pair of black gloves with holes in the tips for her claws. Her tail, tucked through the special slit in the back of her pants, twitched in anticipation. "Going feral" was Professor X's polite way of saying she was becoming less human and more animalistic. She couldn't help the feline blood in her veins, the product of a sick man's desire to kill her. She had been injected with a potent mix of poisons and stray cat blood. Her regeneration ability saved her life, but at the cost of significant genetic mutation. Hence the eyes, ears, claws and tail she could not get rid of, only hide. And her increasing blood-lust. Fighting a good fight wasn't enough anymore. She wanted to feed, to break the neck of her prey and sink her teeth into a soft belly, tearing out intestines and liver and gulping chunks of meat while blood ran down her chin and dripped on her chest. Felis felt her tail bristle and spent a few moments smoothing it down with her fingers. A glance at the clock sent her tiptoeing to the hotel balcony, dodging around the remains of the feast. Moving silently, she let herself out and studied the placement of balconies along the outside wall of the hotel. She was on the eighth floor, a little too high for a simple leap to the street. However, the balconies were spaced apart by a mere six feet on the side and about ten feet above and below. Felis climbed over the railing and slid down until she was hanging from the bottom edge. Swinging her body slightly, she let go and dropped onto the balcony directly below her soundlessly. She repeated the maneuver until she was on the third floor. From there she simply jumped over the balcony rail and landed on her feet, curving her spine and letting her hands cushion part of her fall. Smiling, she stood and brushed her hand over the red and black X on her chest, making it disappear into a plain black turtleneck. Her pants became black too. Throwing her head back, she tasted the air and headed off towards the Limitless Fortress. Akabane-sama had told her of a certain park not far from the stark, foreboding collection of skyscrapers. He would be waiting for her there. She let her jaw fall open slightly, using her tongue as well as her nose to track the air. Tokyo had the usual big city smells; garbage, human sweat so thick you could choke on it, exhaust fumes, artificial scents humans used in a useless attempt to cover up the sweat, foodstuffs, concrete and steel. All smells she was used to and could filter out easily. Tonight she had only one scent in mind. Old blood and ceramic, the distinctive odor of Dr. Jackal.


	4. Throwdown

There, all fixed! Thanks, Apropos' Knife! Oh yes, see the end of the chapter for further notes.

Standard disclaimer goes right here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The doctor in question was lounging under a large maple tree, lingering in the dark shadows the massive plant cast in protest of the artificial lights blazing above it. As was his nature, he remained standing, hands tucked into his pockets, eyes watching everything from under his hat. Akabane was curious. Would the neko show up tonight or would the Get Backers keep her? Ginji-kun's interest in the cat-woman was obvious, despite the dire tidings she bore. What was even more curious was why he was standing here waiting for her. For the first time in a long time, Akabane wanted to see another killer at work. Normally, such people stood in his way and were disposed of. True killers, the ones that shared his lust and perhaps his views, were so few and far between. Ban-kun was one. He knew the joy of taking a life, but he kept it under firm check, no doubt because of his partner. Ginji-kun didn't like killing, thought it wrong. A bad thing. Such a simple, childish way of putting it. Bad. Akabane supposed that was part of Ginji-kun's charm, the reason he lusted after the blond retriever. Oh yes, he wanted Ginji-kun, very badly. Either in play or in a fight, preferably both. Ginji-kun was _so_ afraid of him, it was delightful to watch. Because Akabane could see the fatal interest, that small spark of understanding. Ginji-kun had killed. He knew the rush of power and part of him still yearned for it. Whether it was more or less then Ban-kun, Akabane wasn't sure. He wouldn't mind taking Ban-kun, for that matter. The man with the Evil Eye also put up a very good fight, and was quite attractive. Lean and dark and so very sarcastic. Oh yes, Ban-kun would be a lot of fun to break, because he would fight to the very end and never admit how much he had enjoyed it. Ginji-kun would quiver and weep and turn to that adorable chibi form before he surrendered. Ginji-kun would surrender completely, Ban-kun would surrender and deny it. So many delicious possibilities. Akabane smirked, feeling his scalpels shift under his skin. He was getting excited. However, tonight, only the blood lust would be satisfied. Felis had the Get Backers safely tucked away in her hotel room. He would let them be for now. After all, what was the point of rushing such a wonderful experience as seduction? The most satisfying surrenders came after a long chase.

"Meow." Akabane looked directly at the stray cat that was walking towards him, eyeshine blocking out the color of the irises. It sat down just outside the shadow of the maple and studied him.

"Good evening, Felis-san." He tipped his hat to the stray. With a strange shiver and sudden surge of flesh, Felis rose up from the cat-form. Her eyes still shone greenish white and her whiskers were in full display. Akabane took a moment to admire the large ears framing her head. Women were, to him, a lot like statues. Nice to look at, but cold and impersonal. This mutant woman was different. She reminded him of the sleek big cats he sympathized for at the zoo. Predators should be allowed their freedom.

"Good evening, Akabane-sama. I am honored you took this offer. It's not often I find another predator willing to share his territory."

"I would think you'd find predators rare to begin with." She joined him in the shadows, her eyes disappearing behind a pair of non-reflective sunglasses.

"Not so much. I find predators on every street corner, but they are more like dogs or untrained kittens. Too weak to be of any threat."

"You really are a cat person, aren't you?"

"It is my blood. My supervisor thinks I'm going feral."

"Are you?" Akabane asked softly, his voice taking on a hint of suggestion. He was rewarded with a flash of white, sharp teeth.

"Oh yes," She matched his voice and tone and he gifted her with his own hungry smile.

"Well then, Neko. Welcome to my hunting grounds." He turned and walked away, heading for a nearby alley. She fell in beside and half a pace behind him, letting him lead but showing herself his equal. He smirked, amused. She was no match for his speed, but her stealth was impressive. He hadn't heard her until she was getting close. Even now, he could just make out her breathing, slow and steady. It didn't take long to find prey, three thugs lingering in a nearby alley. Akabane ghosted to his left with a whisper of an offer. A faint purr came from Felis' throat as she approached the trio. They were casing the sidewalk, looking for an easy target. She slid into the strip of darkness left by a street light and shifted back to housecat. Walking right past the thugs, she turned back into human and crept up behind the one in the middle. With one clean stroke of claws, she cut his throat. The splatter of blood and faint gurgle caught his companions' attention. They screamed, turning towards the alley. Akabane ducked out of the path of another blood spray and sauntered to the entrance. The second man was missing his larynx and a good chunk of esophagus. Akabane stepped over the bodies and saw Felis playing with the third victim. He was holding a knife, swiping at her wildly. Her hands were drenched in blood, ruby drops falling from garnet claws. A familiar smile was on her face as she dodged the blade. Her glasses were gone and her eyes shone.

"Get away! Get away you freak!" The man tried to turn and run, only to stop short when he saw Akabane.

"Dr. Jackal! Oh, shit!" He turned back just in time for Felis to pounce on him and take him to the ground, one hand behind his head to protect the skull. Akabane cocked his head.

"You. Have any blood diseases? Do any drugs?" Felis asked, her voice harsh.

"N…n…no." The man stammered. Felis bared her fangs.

"Oh good." The thug screamed when she latched onto his neck and bit down hard, right over the artery. Blood gushed out from around her mouth and the scream was very short lived. Akabane smirked as he watched her feed, lapping at the blood pouring from the fatal wound. She drank her fill and rose slowly, gracefully, a satiated creature of the night. Akabane tipped his hat to her.

"Not as fast as I am, but quite…ruthless. I give you points for style, my dear Neko. The cuts on this one's throat are artistic. Perfectly even all the way across. You could almost take someone's head off with those claws of yours."

"I haven't mastered the art of taking one particular feline's ability and manifesting it in human form. But I'm working on it." Felis stripped off her gloves, tossing them carelessly aside. She began grooming herself, licking her hands and rubbing them across her face, sliding her whiskers through her fingers and sucking the blood from her skin. Akabane gave her one of his rare, true smiles.

"Is it wise, leaving such evidence behind?"

"Are three men dead by what looks like an animal uncommon this close to the Limitless Fortress?"

"No, but gloves soaked in the victims' blood are."

"You know best." Felis finished her grooming, only a faint stain of red on her lips giving mute testimony to her feast. She walked over and picked up the gloves, tugging them back on.

"Will I have the honor and pleasure of watching you hunt now? Or do you wish to share prey?"

"You've given me a lovely treat. It is customary in Japan to exchange favors. But I'm afraid you won't be able to see much."

"I may not see, but I will hear."

"As you wish." Akabane turned and left the alley, Felis following on his right flank. He stopped and beckoned her forward.

"How can you choose prey if you're behind me?"

"Me choose? But I don't know what you like." Felis said, appearing beside him. He twisted the brim to peer at her as they walked towards the Fortress

"Use your senses, dear Lady Neko and keep in mind how high I hold Ginji-kun in regard."

"You enjoy giving challenges as much as you do receiving them."

"How odd it is, that a female gaijin understands me."

"Well, you know what they say about great minds." Akabane chuckled, very amused. They passed the border into the Limitless Fortress's sphere of influence and Felis shivered, her tail bristling suddenly.

"There are eyes and ears here, high above us." She looked up, ears flattening against her skull.

"You are most perceptive, Lady Neko. That," He stopped and gestured to the highest towers, "is Babylon City. We are on the border of Lower Town and between us and them is the Beltline. The higher you go, the harder it is."

"Really? So, in order to find a worthy opponent for you, we have to go up."

"Occasionally, those above descend to this level, but there must be…enticement." Akabane smirked. As usual, his presence had been noted and the word was spreading. His companion was also being noted and reported on. Her ears cocked back and forth, tail swinging from side to side, occasionally brushing against his coat. He ignored the invasion of space, preferring instead to observe her.

"I wonder," She said, and with a short run, sprang onto a nearby rooftop. It was an impressive jump, comparing favorably with Ginji-kun's frightened leaps. Akabane smirked and followed her as she ran across the roofs that bordered the Fortress. After several minutes, she stopped and frowned up at the City.

"Did you want to go inside?" Akabane asked in her ear. She didn't flinch, merely tapped her foot.

"They won't come out if we stay here, will they?"

"Oh, they might, if only out of curiosity, but they won't show themselves. You haven't trespassed. Yet."

"Is this part of your territory, Akabane-sama?"

"All of Tokyo is my territory," He purred, holding his hat against a sudden breeze. She turned to smile at him, canines gleaming.

"Then yes, I would love to go inside." Akabane smiled at her and walked to the edge of the roof, stepping off into space. She followed, landing easily on her feet and turning in his direction, a foot behind her. He nodded and led the way to one of his preferred entrances. There was no need for stealth in this game, they were the hunters tonight. Barely five minutes into Lower Town they encountered one of the gangs that thrived in the bowels of the beast. Ten men appeared, surrounding them easily. Felis looked around, ears twitching, one fang peeking through her lips. Akabane noted her expression briefly before turning his attention to the new arrivals.

"I do believe this is yours, Doctor Jackal," Felis said clearly. The men looked nervous, but stood their ground.

"Oh good. I was hoping this wouldn't be boring." He drew his scalpels as he ran, dancing through the circle of men, gracing each man's back with three distinctive slashes, branding their bodies with deadly accuracy. As he cut his opponents down, he kept one eye on Felis. Her ears twitched in his direction and when he appeared beside her, she nodded. One by one, the gang toppled to the floor, large red "J"s covering their backs, blood seeping into their clothes. Akabane withdrew his scalpels and tugged on his brim.

"Ten to three."

"I didn't know you like to keep track."

"Just for tonight, Lady Neko." He started walking and she matched his stride.

"Of course, you will win. You're as fast as Quicksilver with better control."

"Quicksilver?"

"Another Brotherhood agent. His only ability is his speed."

"Predictable."

"Yes." Akabane turned down a different corridor, heading up. Lady Neko darted to her right as he turned in her direction. A gurgle, a thump and she returned, twirling an automatic pistol around her finger. The body of a teenager lay behind a pillar, blood pooling beneath him.

"Ten to four."

"That is dangerous, you know."

"Not when the safety's on." She tossed the gun over her shoulder, it landed on the body and slid to the ground.

"You do not make distinctions."

"When guns are involved? Never. I'm not fast enough to dodge bullets."

"He would not have fired."

"I didn't know that." She grinned, her tail rising up her back to curl on her shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

An hour later, Felis was starting to get bored. Akabane was well ahead of her in the body count, fifteen to eight, and all they had encountered were low level thugs, not a mutant or enhanced human among them. They reached an open area that included full length windows, the glass missing. Felis wandered over one of them, stretching her arms over her head.

"Bored, Lady Neko?" Akabane asked, joining her at the window. They stared down into the depths of Lower Town. By her estimation, they were about ten stories up.

"A little. I was hoping to see someone of real caliber by now." Her left ear twitched and she spun around, tail lashing out. Akabane smirked and pulled his hat brim low over his eyes.

"A fine night, isn't it, Kagami-kun?" He asked. The handsome blond man smiled at the pair.

"Indeed it is. What prize have you brought to the Limitless Fortress, Kuroudo-kun?" He approached slowly, hands in his pockets. Akabane moved aside. Felis looked the newcomer over and smiled.

"You smell like glass and crystal. Are you from the City?"

"Indeed I am, Miss?"

"You can call me Neko." Felis lowered her tail, bringing it around in front of her and waving the tip in a mocking manner. Akabane chuckled. Kagami smiled.

"What a charming little pet you've found, Doctor Jackal. Does she do any tricks?"

"A few," Akabane admitted. Felis' eyes shifted quickly between the two.

"Ah, so I'm not the only one. Tell me, Doctor, did I succeed?"

"Indeed you did, Lady Neko. This one is a master of illusions."

"You mean, you dragged this poor woman up here just to show her a fight?" Kagami laughed, shaking his head. His earring gleamed in the light. "Doctor Jackal, I thought you didn't like females."

"I don't. But it is rude to refuse a lady's request. She wanted to meet someone from Babylon City."

"Then I will give my name. Kyouji Kagami, Lady Neko, at your service." Kagami bowed slightly.

"You shouldn't make offers you can't keep, Kyouji-san," Felis said chidingly, taking a step back and to her right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Ok, here's the situation. I'm stuck. Totally and completely. I need help. Who should fight?

1. Akabane and Kyouji.

2. Kyouji and Felis.

3. Akabane and Felis. (cause we know how much Kyouji likes to run away).

So far I have two votes for the second and one vote for "Don't hijack your own story." (grins) Believe me, if I could decide, I wouldn't be doing this. Sadly, I can't decide! So, please vote in a review! I will take any and all ballots until January 1st, so you still have a few days. After the first, if I don't hear from anyone else, I'll go with what I have. Thank you everyone who has participated!


	5. Hail Darwin

Author's Notes: Well, I'm sad to say I didn't get any more reviews. sniffle Even with an extra week due to a family emergency, nobody voted. Ah well. Just means you, my loyal readers, all three of you, get the next chapter. It's short, it's violent, it's the last we'll see of Akabane for a while. Now things are really gonna pick up, plot wise. Eventually. Man, I'm a tease.

Disclaimer: Get Backers belongs to Aoki, Ayamine and Team Get Backers. X-Men and canon characters belong to Marvel and the God who is Stan Lee. Felis is mine. Don't bother suing. I'm not worth it. I'm not kidding. That family situation broke me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"What makes you say that, Lady Neko?" Kagami asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Because it is true."

"Intelligent, exotic. Let's see how you fight." Kagami withdrew one hand and waved it in front of him. Perfect mirror images sprang into existence, creating two rows of ten. Felis' ears twitched and she laughed.

"What is this, some kind of test?"

"Correct," Twenty Kagamis said, making the room echo a little. "Did you really think Kuroudo-kun would bring you here on a whim?"

"I see." Felis shrugged and closed her eyes, her ears twitching. Illusions meant nothing to the ears and nose. She sniffed delicately and felt a sting. The sting traveled down to her lungs and pricked them. She winced. Some kind of particulate, no doubt to incapacitate an opponent before they penetrated the trap. She let her regeneration take over and kept searching. He wouldn't have stayed in the same place.

"What are you doing?" The voices asked and something came whistling in on her right. She jumped to the left and forward, right into a cloud of particles. Her eyes popped open and she turned to look. The Kagamis had turned to face her. She blinked, her eyes shifting. Only eighteen. So much the better. She dropped into a flat crouch, balancing on her fingers and feet. The sting was back and much stronger. Her lungs were aching.

"Testing the air," She answered, ears twitching.

"You're in a cloud of diamond dust. In seconds it will shred your lungs and internal organs."

"Diamond dust? What a clever use of stones." Felis dipped her head to the floor, took one big breath and sprang to her left, claws outstretched. She landed with a piece of glass embedded in her right forearm and scampered clear of the cloud. Turning, she took another breath and attacked again, in a different direction. Kagami's illusions may reflect his voice, but they didn't reflect his breathing. That and his scent helped her pinpoint his location. She bounced around the room, staying out of the cloud as much as possible. He was as fast as Akabane! No matter how quickly she turned and leaped, he was out of the way, embedding glass in her flesh. The diamond dust was slowing her down further, her lungs burning with the pain. Her regeneration ability, unable to handle so many wounds at once, shifted the focus entirely to keeping her insides intact.

Three more passes. Three more shards. Kagami was now in the middle of the cloud, a mere two illusions disguising his presence to the eye. Felis landed two feet beside him, glass decorating her arms and legs in a bizarre, shimmering pattern. Blood dripped to the floor, a soft counterpoint to her sudden bout of coughing. She had inhaled too deeply and the diamond dust was tearing her lungs.

"You lasted longer then I expected," Kagami said, turning to face her. The illusions distorted and broke. He raised one hand. Two shards flew at her, ripping through her ears, tearing the delicate flesh and leaving gaping holes. She screamed, a high pitched roar not unlike a mountain lion, and fell to her knees. The glass in her shins and knees broke on impact, sending bits and pieces further into muscle and veins. Blood began pooling slowly around her. She shook her head, sending twin red sprays out from her ears like a sprinkler. Kagami ducked out of the way.

"All hail Darwin, Writer of the Law," Felis choked out. Blood trickled from her mouth as she fell forward, a perfect faceplant into the concrete floor.

Akabane walked out of the shadows, both hands in his pockets. Strolling over to Felis' limp form, he knelt and turned her over, deftly avoiding the sticky pool beneath. Her eyes were open and glassy, mouth slack, one canine broken. Blood continued to seep out from her wounds, the glass slowly turning crimson.

"Next time, bring someone actually worthy of me," Kagami said coldly. Akabane threw four scalpels in the direction of the voice and sighed when he heard glass shatter.

"He always gets away. How very annoying. I find myself in the awkward position of needing to apologize, Lady Neko. I had thought, with your mutant abilities, that you would survive the Limitless Fortress." Akabane quickly and efficiently searched the body, then sat back and frowned, calling his scalpels back and flexing his fingers.

"You were much too clever. Not a thing on you to give you away. Except that," He observed as her clothes sparked and faded into a gray and black outfit with a red and black X on the chest. "A holographic suit. Intriguing. MakobeX would have found a good use for that. But how am I going to return you to your hotel?" Akabane cocked his head, smirked and reached into his coat. He took out a card and flipped it over. The name of an expensive hotel and a room number was on the back.

"Yes, entirely too clever. A pity. I should have been the one to kill you. One hunter to another, not a coward who hides behind glass. How unfair. Come along." Akabane reached underneath Felis' corpse and deftly lifted her onto his shoulder.

"What kind of jackal would I be if I left anything behind for the rats?" With that pleasant thought, he walked out of the Limitless Fortress.

It didn't take him long to find the hotel and the balcony Felis had left from. The sliding glass door was open, the only one on that side of the building. Akabane pushed it open further and walked in, carefully setting Felis down on the empty bed. Glancing around, he studied the room. Ban was on the second bed, sprawled carelessly. Ginji had curled up on the floor between the beds. Akabane chuckled to himself. It would be rude to leave without some kind of explanation. He slithered around, dodging around the carelessly stacked trays and dishes until he found some hotel stationary and a pen. Writing a quick note, he folded Felis' hands neatly over her chest and propped the note on her fingers. Her eyes glowed in the faint light from the street.

"Thank you for an enjoyable evening." With that, Akabane left the room.


	6. Feline logic

Insert disclaimer here. Apologies to TS Elliot.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ginji's eyes flew open. What had Akabane meant by that? He had heard the psycho doctor come in and feigned sleep, nervously waiting. Now that he was gone, Ginji sat up and snapped on the light.

"NEKO-CHAN!" He screamed, seeing the body so carefully arranged. Ban jumped halfway to the ceiling and landed on his feet in the bed.

"What? Where?" Ginji ignored his partner, hands scrambling over Felis' body, looking for signs of life. Ban flew off the bed and joined him, brushing his fluttering hands aside.

"No, no, no, no, no," The blond babbled, clutching Felis' cold hand. He almost crushed the note. Realizing what it was, he slowly opened it, hands trembling.

"What does it say, Ginji?" Ban asked harshly. Ginji swallowed hard several times and read it out loud.

"'My dear Get Backers, Hoffler-san was visited by Kyougi Kagami. Please send my condolences to her superiors. They will be delivered tomorrow. Sincerely, J.'" Ginji crushed the note then, tears welling up in his eyes.

"N…neko-chan. What happened?" He whispered, allowing the tears to flow. Ban hissed and shoved two fingers roughly against the cat-woman's throat, laying his head on her chest at the same time. Feeling the movement of her lungs and heart, he sat up with a sigh.

"She's all right, Ginji. She has a pulse and she's breathing."

"Wha?" Chibi-Ginji jumped onto the bed, dancing on Felis' chest and shoving a pudgy face into hers.

"Neko-chan? Neko-chan! Ack!" Chibi-Ginji found himself dangling a good foot off the bed. After two seconds to realize his precarious position, he was flung into the bathroom door, leaving a body-shaped imprint.

"Go find a first aid kit. She needs to be treated."

"Right!" Ban waited until Ginji had figured out how to get into the bathroom before sitting next to Felis. Lifting her left arm, he studied the wounds and the remains of the suit.

"Kyougi, huh? You probably didn't even get close to him, did you? Dumb girl. What were you thinking, going into the Limitless Fortress alone?"

"Curiosity, of course," Felis whispered, blinking a few times. Ban dropped her arm and it bounced a little against the mattress.

"So, you're awake."

"Kind of hard not to, what with all the shouting." Felis started to sit up, only to be shoved firmly back down on the bed. Ban leaned over her, hands against her shoulders.

"What the hell is wrong with you? After that screwed up story about Ginji being in trouble and seducing us with room service, you go out to get yourself nearly killed? Do you have any idea what you've done?" He snarled, getting right in her face. Felis smirked up at him.

"Yes," She licked her lips, opened her mouth and ran her tongue over the newly repaired canine. Ban made a strangled sound and jumped off the bed. Ginji came out of the bathroom waving a bunch of washcloths like fans.

"I couldn't find a first aid kit, but I think these will work if we tear them up into strips and OH!" He spotted Felis and bounced across the beds to land on her chest again, cuddling her.

"NEKO-CHAN! You're all right!"

"Of course I am, Tugger. Even a pro like Kyougi can't keep me down for long." She ruffled Ginji's hair.

"Tugger?" Ban asked, cocking an eyebrow. Felis smirked and tried to sit up again. This time Ginji kept her down, fluttering his washrags in her face and protesting cutely.

"No, no, no, Neko-chan! You must stay still until we get you bandaged up!"

"A very curious cat, one of the Jellicle cats," Felis answered Ban, trying to get Ginji off her chest.

"Wait, what? What's a Jellicle cat?" Ginji asked, finally hopping off Felis and going back to normal. Felis' whiskers twitched.

"'What's a Jellicle cat?'" She asked, twisting her head one way and then another.

"Yeah. I've never heard of them. Is that a new species?"

"No, Ginji. It's from a poem. And don't bother shredding the hotel washrags. I'll be fine in an hour or so." Felis raised her arms and studied the red welts and damaged suit.

"Although this is probably beyond the portable's capabilities to repair. Gah. Now I have to wear normal clothes and not shift for anything. How annoying."

"You still haven't answered my question," Ban reminded her, standing at the foot of the bed in his 'start talking or else' pose. Felis sighed and let her arms drop.

"I was curious. I heard a lot of things about the Limitless Fortress and wanted to see it for myself."

"The Limitless Fortress is incredibly dangerous, Neko-chan! I can't believe you'd take such a risk alone!" Ginji cried. Felis chuckled.

"Who said I was alone?" Ban and Ginji gaped at her. The brunet recovered first, snickering and shoving his glasses back into place.

"So that's why he left the note. You were with Doctor Jackal."

"And he brought you back. I heard him come in. But why? Doctor Jackal's the scariest person I know. I don't think he's even human! He can't be trusted, Neko-chan! How could you go off with the likes of him?"

"I made the offer. He accepted. What did the note say?" Felis asked, brushing off Ginji's concern. Both retrievers frowned at her callous behavior.

"It said that he'd be sending condolences to your superiors." Ban answered.

"Condolences, huh? This could work to our advantage, provided he talks. Will he?"

"Dr. Jackal? Talk?" Ginji looked at Ban and shook his head. "I don't think so, Neko-chan."

"Jackal doesn't brag about kills. He's too polite for that. But he's also a man of his word. Something will be delivered tomorrow," Ban added, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I see. Well, nothing else for it, then." Felis yawned mightily, stretched a little and winced.

"Ow. I'm hungry. What time is it?"

"Three in the morning," Ban answered, glancing at the clock.

"Damn. Too late for room service and I know there's nothing left from your guys' meal. Oh well. I can wait."

"I could go get you something, Neko-chan," Ginji offered. Felis shook her head and closed her eyes.

"No point, Tugger. I'm on a pretty strict diet. I'll be all right for a few hours, then we can go get breakfast. Know any good sushi bars?" Ban and Ginji exchanged befuddled looks.

"You want…sushi for breakfast?"

"Sashimi, actually. Fresh fish is so nice after a long night's hunt."

"Hunt?" Ban asked suspiciously. Felis mewed and curled up into a ball, draping her tail over her nose. The two men exchanged another befuddled look and flopped down on the couch side by side.

"I don't get it, Ban-chan. Why would Akabane-san bring her back? He leaves bodies behind."

"If he kills them. You read the note. Felis fought Kyougi. Akabane probably watched the whole thing and decided it would be rude to leave a gaijin's body in the Fortress for the scavengers." Ginji shivered at the thought.

"I guess so, but I still don't understand why she went in the first place."

"Maybe she was simply curious. You know what they say about cats and their curiosity. It gets them killed."

"Yeah, she should be dead. Guess it's a good thing she's a regenerator, huh?"

"Somehow, I doubt she'd have taken such a stupid risk if she wasn't."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later, Felis woke with a twitch of healed ears and flipped her tail back. Within seconds it was covering her nose again and she glared at the Get Backers, still sitting on the couch.

"Phew! You two can't go out smelling like that. Go take a shower or something. I'll put your clothes out for the laundry service."

"What?"

"Laundry service!" The pair looked at each other in horror and back at Felis. Ban suddenly smirked.

"Decided you just couldn't wait, is that it?" He asked suggestively, folding his arms and grinning. Ginji looked back and forth, obviously puzzled.

"You have a dirty mind, Ban-san. No. I will not go out with you two smelling of sweat, grime and old food. If you want breakfast, you'll go get cleaned up. I'll make sure your clothes are washed and returned to you."

"Our clothes!" Ginji finally caught on and clutched his vest closed. "But, Neko-chan! What will we wear?" He turned bright red at the thought. Felis simply glared at him through lidded eyes and her tail.

"There's bathrobes, two of them, hanging on the door." She stood up, holding her tail over her nose and mouth. "Now GET!"

Ban and Ginji decided it would be better not to argue, especially when the claws came out. Although Ban did have a few choice comments about using said claws, which made Ginji blush dark red and earned Ban two new scratches on his cheek. The two finally retreated into the bathroom. When they were finished and came out, both clad in robes, they found Felis crouching on the balcony railing, head swinging back and forth. The trays and dishes were gone, the empty bottles in the trash and their clothes missing.

"Hey Neko, you remember my cigarettes?" He called to their patron.

"On the table," She answered, glancing over her shoulder. Ginji wandered out and joined her, leaving Ban to light up in peace.

"Whatcha doing, Neko-chan?" He asked.

"Scenting. Trying to see if I can figure out where Magneto or his goons are."

"Oh. Any luck?"

"No." Felis sighed and twisted so she faced him, dropping her feet to rest against the balcony floor. She leaned against the rail and threw her head back.

"Neko-chan…" Ginji dug at the wood with a sandaled foot. "Why did you go off with Akabane-san last night? Do you…like him or something? Cause that would be really bad if you did! I don't think he likes anybody!"

"He likes you, Ginji-san," Felis purred, making Ginji go chibi again and dance around in a circle flapping his arms.

"No, no, no, no! He can't like me! He's too scary! I get so nervous around him! Always looking at me with those creepy purple eyes and that scary smile." Felis laughed, making Ginji return to normal.

"What's so funny?"

"You are just so cute when you do that!" Felis wiped her eyes and smiled. Ginji sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you or make you worry. I was simply curious about him and the Limitless Fortress. So, last night I killed two birds with one stone." She shrugged and met his eyes. "I didn't expect Kyougi-san to show up and take me down so easily, but I see now I should have. Please forgive me."

"Oh, I forgive you Neko-chan, but you didn't answer my question. Do you like Akabane-san?"

"Like?" Felis looked away, studying the sky. Ginji caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Ban was sneaking closer to hear.

"I don't think I can like, not in the sense you speak of, Ginji-san," She said thoughtfully, still looking at the sky. Her ear twitched. "I'm not human. I don't belong in the human world and I'm not so sure I belong in the mutant world either. A wild animal has no use for emotions, only drives. The drive to eat, to sleep, to mate. It's that simple with beasts and…I think that's what I'm turning into."

"Sounds like you'd be a good match for Monkey-boy," Ban sneered, shoving the glass door open all the way. Ginji babbled a denial.

"BAN-CHAN! You wouldn't! Shido LOVES Madoka, he'd never betray her for anything!"

"Shido?" Felis asked, whiskers bristling.

"A fried of Ginji's, Fuyuki Shido. He's a Beast Master," Ban explained, smirking.

"He's a really great guy, Neko-chan, but he already has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, the blatant cradle robber. Madoka's, what, thirteen?"

"If she has her period, it really doesn't matter, does it?" Felis asked. Ban and Ginji's jaws hit the ground simultaneously with a loud "THUNK". "What?"

"You accuse me of having a sick mind?" Ban protested, recovering first. Felis shrugged.

"The ability to mate is physiological. Humans are the ones who have dragged out childhood for years to conform to their artificial Nature. I'm going to clean up and get changed. Why don't you guys order for us? I want tuna, yellowtail, sea urchin, eel, squid and sweetfish sashimi and a t-bone steak, rare. Oh yeah, and salmon roe. Thanks!" She disappeared inside with a wave of her tail that swept right across their noses. Both men sputtered and rubbed their faces.


	7. Time and Place

Wow, I'm on a roll. Four chapters in a week! Of course, after this update is the dreaded fight between our beloved principles and frankly, I'm a little scared. I can see it in my head, all pretty and animated and looking really kickass, but translating those pictures into words? Hard, hard, hard. So please bear with me. It'll probably be another week or so. I'm not going to do another poll on who should fight who, but I will let my loyal readers choose which fight they want to see first. Later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own GB, X-Men or Cats. I do own a copy of "Book of Practical Cats" and I used to own the video release of the musical. I don't know what happened to the video.

Felis followed the Get Backers into the Honky Tonk, feeling quite pleased with herself. Having her tail handed to her was worth the knowledge gleaned. Ban and Ginji not assaulting her delicate nose always a plus. Their clothes had been cleaned in record time, thanks to the large tip she had pinned to the laundry. As for her, well, a regular pair of loose pants and a tunic would just have to do. She had room to move, that was the important thing. The breakfast her companions had devoured should be enough to keep them going for a while and she was full for the first time in days. Living as a stray cat was not conductive to eating well. She'd have to find a different way, something that allowed her to hunt without the casualty rate of wild animals. Or being locked up in a cage.

_Fwoosh_. _Clink_. _Fwoosh_. _Clink_. _Fwoosh_. _Clink_. The sound of a lighter being played with. Felis' eyes narrowed at the dark haired man sitting at the counter, watching the flame of the silver Zippo appear and vanish. Ban and Ginji ignored him in favor of teasing Hevn, who was sitting in a booth. Felis yawned and strolled over to the newcomer.

_Fwoosh_. _Clink_.

"Having fun, Pyro?" She asked softly in English, hopping onto the next stool and leaning on the counter. The brunet glared at her from under his eyebrows.

"You just had to interfere. There wouldn't have been any problems if you and your stupid team didn't insist on getting in the way," He responded in kind, turning back to his toy.

"Life's a bitch and then you die. What was Maggy smoking when he cooked up this little scheme? Did he honestly think a Lightening Emperor would agree to be _ruled_?" Felis mocked. Pyro snapped the lighter on and gathered a small ball of flame into his palm. Felis slapped her hand over the mini-fireball, not even hissing as the heat scorched her skin to extra crispy.

"Not here."

"Bitch."

"What is wrong with you people? I'm a cat, not a dog!" She pulled her hand away, frowning at the blackened muscles and ligaments. Pyro threw himself off the stool and faced her.

"Where. Is. He?" The man bit off. Felis waved towards Ginji with her wounded hand.

"The blond. But I don't know if he speaks English."

"Doesn't matter. I'll see you later, chewtoy." Pyro stomped over to the booth, slapped an envelope down in front of the astonished Ginji and left the café. The Get Backers and Hevn exchanged looks, then stared at her. Felis shrugged and began gently licking her burns.

"That…was…Pyro," She said between licks, switching back to Japanese. The trio in the booth stared at the paper nervously.

"Don't worry. He can't make things spontaneously combust. He needs a source."

"I guess you'd better open it, Gin," Hevn said, sounding a little nervous. Ginji nodded and ripped the envelope open. A single piece of paper fell out, covered with numbers.

"Huh? What's this?" Ginji asked, holding the paper up.

"It's coordinates," Ban growled, taking out a cigarette. Hevn got up out of the booth and walked around to peer over Ginji's shoulder.

"Date and time too. Looks like you're supposed to meet them this evening," She observed. Ginji turned the paper back and forth.

"I can't read this! Hey, Master? Can you show us where this is?"

"Are you going to pay your tab?" The redhead asked behind his paper.

"This isn't a job, sir," Felis cut in, wiping her now-healed hand with a napkin. "They're not going to get paid for preventing a war." She boosted herself onto the counter and strolled over to Paul, looming above him. The trio nearby watched with open mouths. Felis crouched and pushed the paper down with one finger, making Paul look in her direction.

"If you are unwilling, perhaps you could suggest someone else?" She purred.

"MakobeX," Paul said and rattled his paper. Felis smirked and took her finger off the periodical. Hevn frowned.

"Paul! You know how impossible it is to get a hold of MakobeX! Your laptop is under the counter…"

"It's ok, Hevn," Ginji said, cutting her off mid-tirade. He had his cell phone out and was punching numbers.

"Nobody else should be involved." That made Hevn's jaw drop again. Feils snickered.

"So noble. You would sacrifice everything for a friend, wouldn't you, Ginji-san?"

"Of course! How could I not?" Ginji responded, hitting the send button. Ban nudged him out of the booth so he could get up and pace. Felis remained on the counter, tail lazily swishing. Ginji coaxed Hevn back into the booth to talk while Ban muttered to himself. Felis looked at Paul.

"Are they always like this?" She asked casually.

"Yes and get off my counter," He answered. She oozed her way onto a barstool and resumed her crouched sitting, fingers curling against the edge of the cushion. After a few quiet minutes, the cell phone beeped. Ginji picked it up and punched a button. Ban and Felis joined him and Hevn to peer at the tiny screen. A map was displayed, with one red dot near the center. Ginji hit another button and a lot of text appeared. Three people hissed, leaving the gaijin confused.

"He's insane!" Hevn gasped, sitting back. Ban growled low in his throat. Felis looked at Ginji, who was starting to spark a little.

"Where is it?" Felis asked.

"Inside the Limitless Fortress. It's where I used to play as a kid," Ginji whispered.

"Oh. That makes sense." Felis stepped back, blinking at six eyes giving her similar glares. "Choose the battlefield that enhances your strengths and your enemy's weaknesses. Sun Tzu. Not a direct quote, but the idea is the same. Magneto has lots of metal to work with and Ginji-san has the memories to work against. He _wants_ Raitei."

"He's not going to get him," Ban growled. Felis shrugged.

"That's up to Ginji-san. I'm going to see if I can catch Mystique and wring some more information out of her. I'll meet you here in four hours. Sir? Please feed the Get Backers if they ask. I will pay for today."

"You sure about that?" Paul asked. Felis tossed her hair and headed for the door.

"Of course! Must have them at peak efficiency, after all!"

"Wait, Neko-chan!" Ginji ran after her and grabbed her arm. "You're not coming with me."

"Of course I am, Tugger!" She ruffled his hair and grinned. "Jellicle cats always dance together. Besides, you think your partner would let you go alone?" She jerked free of his grip, ruffled his hair again and skipped out the door.

"What was that all about?" Hevn asked, arms folded across her chest.


	8. Ransom

And now, for something completely different, perspective-wise. (gets slapped for mutilating Monty Python quotes) Owww. Yes, it only took me eight chapters, but we now have Magneto! Luhma Klein Asakura, this chapter's for you! (Yes, I'm using Sir McKellen as my inspiration. How can I not?)

---------------------------------------------------

Yes, standard disclaimers still apply. No, I'm still broke.

---------------------------------------------------

Whatever you might say about the Japanese, they are creative, Eric Lehnsherr, known throughout the mutant world as Magneto, mused as he stood on the balcony of his rented room, staring out over the city. Who else would not only profit from the concept of a love hotel on a nationwide scale, but custom tailor said hotels' rooms to suit any fetish or preference? And where else in the world would he find an all metal room for such a reasonable weekly rate? He smirked, wondering how many mutants roamed the island beneath his feet. Would they embrace their heritage and turn into samurai with the proper leader? Or would they choose the path of pacifism, a pathetic ideal forced upon them by frightened Western men unable to appreciate their world view? He was curious to see how Raitei would respond. All of the whispered stories spoke of a strong man, one who meted swift justice to any daring to harm those under his protection. A fine ruler that only needed a guiding hand. He, Magneto, would provide that hand and direction. The door swung open.

"Ah, my dear Mystique. Report," Magneto said without turning.

"You should train your subordinates more thoroughly in local customs and politics before sending them out, Magneto," A harsh voice responded. Eric swung around, his eyes narrowing in both anger and reaction to the darker room.

"Felis," He hissed, seeing the were-cat bringing her foot back from kicking the door closed. Mystique, in her true form, was cradled snugly in the enemy's arms.

"What did you do?" He asked, charging the six metal balls swinging back and forth on the desk by themselves. Felis put Mystique gently on the large bed, the only surface covered with furs. Once she moved back, the balls turned into daggers and flew across the room, catching Felis in the shoulders, wrists and ankles and pinning her to the wall. Eric walked over and checked Mystique's vitals, ignoring the hisses from the enraged shapeshifter.

"I saved her life, Eric! I found her in the middle of a yakuza territorial dispute, shouting things completely inappropriate to the situation. I took a blade cut for her." Eric's head snapped up at this declaration. With a finger twitch, two lamps came on and floated over to Felis, bathing her in cold white light. A red gash was still visible in her side, just above her waist. He met her proud gaze, ignoring the fresh blood staining the wall of his room.

"I invoked powerful names to get us out, Eric," Felis said softly, leaning forward as best she could. "Her life is mine now. You want her back, you must pay."

"I suppose you want an exchange. Raitei's life for hers," Eric sneered. Felis laughed.

"Raitei? Don't be stupid, Eric. I have no claim over him."

"You're not taking her back to Charles!" Eric snapped, digging the metal deeper into her flesh. She laughed again. Closing her eyes, she wrenched her arms free of the daggers, blood pouring from her wrists. Gasping, she braced her hands against the wall and pushed herself free, roaring with the pain and exertion. Eric watched dispassionately as she bled, turning his lovely floor into a pond of dark red. She knelt before him, shaking with suppressed laughter. After a few minutes, she stood.

"I never said Charles would get her. She is MINE. Mine to do with as I please unless you pay her blood-price. I've always wondered how a doppleganger would taste."

"You wouldn't."

"I do not take orders from you."

"But you take them from Charles. What enchantment has he over you? What control? You are Bast personified upon this world! What does he give you? A home? Fresh meat? All the while denying you your true nature. You are fettered, my dear Katarina. Bound by a man who does not deserve you. I would give you the world as your hunting ground. You could feed as you wished, wherever you desired. Run the savannah, stalk in bamboo forests, play in the snowy Rocky Mountains. All of that could be yours."

"Oh, my dear, sweet, furious Eric," Felis said, wiping her eyes and smiling fondly. Eric stood his ground, eyeing her warily. This sense of humor was not usual for the were-cat. What had happened to her?

"You were born five centuries too late. You should be in a mighty stone tower, dispensing justice with a wave of your hand, ruling entire countries with an iron fist in a chainmail glove. If I could, I would give you that. Poland, Austria, Czechoslovakia, Hungary, Romania, all of eastern Europe should belong to you to rule as you see fit. You would be king."

"Would such generosity extend to Charles?" Eric asked sarcastically.

"Of course. I would give him America. As it was, uncut, untamed, with the native peoples. He would unite them, don't you think? Repel the white man and keep that glorious continent unspoiled."

"He would be declared a god, a title he is not worthy of," Eric sneered.

"And you are?"

"We both are, Katarina. You demand a blood price for Mystique, I will pay it. I give you me, my dreams and goals. You are worthy of standing by my side," Eric said softly, holding out his hand. Felis laughed again and sauntered over, ignoring his hand in favor of getting very close.

"Foolish magnet. Who else but I can knit bones with a hug, soothe fevers with a caress and heal a heart with a kiss?" She brushed her lips against his jaw and started circling him. Eric remained impassive.

"The question should not be am I worthy of you. What you should be asking is, are you or Charles worthy of me?"

"I can say with all certainty Charles is not. I know you, Katarina. I know the animal's heart that beats in your breast. Your true nature is stifled by Charles' rules of behavior. You are a natural born killer and healer, a goddess of justice and balance."

"You toss the word 'goddess' around too easily, Eric." Felis stopped circling to stand in front of him. "I am not a lost and disillusioned soul looking for the light. Your pretty words have no power over me and neither does Charles' good intentions." She reached into her pants pocket and withdrew a large, flat disc. Holding it between two fingers, she held it up. Eric, feeling the metal inside, took control as she released it and called the object to his hand. It was Charles' mark, the red and black X, obviously torn from one of his infernal suits. He looked back at Felis and saw her toss a red envelope into the air. It also had metal in it, so he called it to his free hand.

"Consolation money, a Japanese tradition to express sympathy to those who have lost a loved one," She said, hair twitching. "No matter what happens tonight, if Raitei agrees or you're burnt to ash, make sure those get to Charles. Do that, and Mystique's life is yours once again."

"You plan on dying tonight?" Eric asked. She smirked.

"Haven't you heard? I'm already dead." Felis backed up several steps. "Sholem, adye, Eric. Gay ga zinta hate." Eric sucked in a hard breath, stunned that his enemy would use his native tongue to say goodbye. Her tone held a faint note of mocking, but her expression was final. He finally smirked.

"Sayonara, Katarina." She sketched a slight bow and left the room. As the door shut, Mystique sat up.

"I can't believe you let her talk to you like that. You deserve her respect, Magneto," The doppleganger fumed, glaring at the door. Eric waved his hand, calling a chair over so he could sit comfortably.

"It matters not, my dear Raven. We will not have to worry about her after tonight."


	9. Last Chance to Back Out

Standard disclaimers go here. Important Author Notes at the end of the story. PLEASE READ!

Ginji paced the Honky Tonk, glancing worriedly at the door. It was almost time to leave and Neko-chan hadn't come back. Ban, Hevn and Paul were ranged around the café, all watching the blond fret over his new friend. Ban stubbed out his cigarette into a full ashtray and stood.

"C'mon, Ginji. Let's go."

"But, Ban-chan," Ginji whined, clenching his fists. "What about Neko-chan?"

"Face it, Ginji. She's not coming back."

"But she could be hurt! Or captured! Magneto might have her locked up somewhere and she can't get out and she needs us!"

"We have a job to do, Ginji," Ban snapped, grabbing his partner's collar and shaking him a little. "Felis will be fine, she's a regenerator, remember?"

"But…"

"We're going. Thanks for dinner, Master," Ban waved at Paul and dragged Ginji out of the café. Unlocking the Ladybug, he tossed his whimpering friend inside and slammed the door shut. Once he got behind the wheel and started the engine, he looked at Ginji.

"You sure about this? We could just blow this freak off."

"No," Ginji stared at his lap, completely serious. "He could come after me and hurt my friends. I need to stop him, make sure he understands I don't want to help him destroy humanity."

"Good, glad to hear it," A new voice chimed in from the back seat. Ban and Ginji gaped at each other, then slowly turned to look behind them. Felis peered out from under their blankets, blinking sleepily. The GetBackers wasted several minutes with their jaws on the center console.

"Wha…how…when…?" Ban stammered. Ginji went chibi and clambered over his seat into Felis' arms.

"Neko-chan, Neko-chan! Oh, I was so worried about you! Are you okay? Where were you? What happened? Why are you sleeping in the Ladybug?" He babbled. Felis pushed him off and sat up, running claws through her hair.

"I had a run in with Mystique and Magneto. Bastard wasn't even appreciative of what I did to save the damn doppleganger. I think I'm on the yakuza hit list now." Ban started swearing in German. Ginji bounced to normalcy and yanked the blankets off. Both men gasped at the torn and bloody clothes.

"You never do things by halves, do you?" Ban asked once he regained his composure. Felis shrugged.

"I figured the Ladybug would be a safe place to recover, so I picked the lock and went to sleep. I made sure to lock up again and I did drive off a few meter maids." Ban and Ginji gaped for the second time in five minutes.

"Hopefully they'll leave it alone now, thinking it's haunted or something." Ginji teared up and threw his arms around her shoulders, bawling.

"Oh, Neko-chan! You're so nice to us! You feed us and let us take hot showers and sleep in your hotel room and get our clothes cleaned and I don't want you to go!"

"I don't belong in Japan, Ginji-san," She reminded him. Ban shook his head.

"Buckle up, you two. We're gonna be late." He slammed the car into gear and peeled out, smirking as his backseat passengers were thrown around.

"But, Neko-chan, don't you like us?" Ginji asked, turning weepy puppy eyes on the shapeshifter. Felis looked away, staring out the window.

"It's not that simple, Tugger," She said, then yawned. "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when we get there." Snagging one of the blankets, she drew it over herself and curled up on her side. Ginji sighed and crawled back up to his seat, using a sudden sharp turn to leverage himself into the cushions.

"I don't like this, Ginji. It could be a trap," Ban said, glancing at him. Ginji nodded and propped his chin on a fist, staring out the window.

"I know it is, Ban-chan. That's why we have to go."

------------------------------------------------------

Ban swore softly to himself, not wanting to disturb his passengers. Ok, so he wouldn't mind waking the furry up, but Ginji had gone quiet, which was a Bad Sign. Ban was not interested in another go-around with Raitei or jumping between opponents to snap Ginji out of his rage. They had an agreement! Ban glanced in his rearview mirror, glaring at the sleeping cat-woman. Her hair moved, no doubt triggered by an ear twitching, and her whiskers shimmered in the fading light. Something about Felis rubbed Ban the wrong way. It wasn't her healing ability, lord knows there were plenty of fast healers, himself one of them, though not to her level. It wasn't even the warped facial features and furry appendages. Ban turned his attention back to the road, trying to find a safe place to park his precious Ladybug. They were a mile from the Limitless Fortress and he wasn't about to let his lovely car get any closer. They could walk. He chose a park, not far from where Akabane and Felis had met, though the Get Backers didn't know this. Ban stopped under a tree, well away from any street lights, and turned off the engine.

"Hey, Ginji. You ok?" He asked after a few minutes. Ginji sighed and turned to him, smiling cheerfully.

"I'm fine, Ban. We're together, that's all that matters, right?"

"Partners to the end. Guess we should wake up our third wheel." Ban reached back and shook Felis' shoulder. He got scratched.

"The third wheel is already awake, thank you," She said, yawning and stretching. Ban glared at the welts and realized what was bothering him. Felis was _wild_. Shido may mimic various animals, but at his core he was still human. Felis had no such core. Her human form was the mimic, the disguise to put other humans at ease. No wonder she got along so well with Jackal! Ginji helped Felis out of the car. Ban shook his hand and climbed out, grumbling to himself. Now he had a soft hearted idiot and a feral animal to keep an eye on! How did he get himself into these messes?

"Come on, it's this way," Ginji said, taking the lead. Ban fell into step on Ginji's right, making his position plain. He glanced at Felis with a knowing smirk, only to find her on HIS right, tying her hair back with a scrap of fabric.

"What do you think you're doing?" He muttered under his breath. Felis swiveled her freed ears, whiskers twitching madly.

"You're the one I don't know about, Ban-san. Until I see how you fight, I stay with you."

"But Ginji's the one we're supposed to be protecting!"

"Ginji's not at risk here. You are. You're human, therefore you're the liability that will be eliminated if at all possible. What better way to capture Ginji then cutting his most precious tie?" Ban gulped. They arrived at one of the entrances and Ginji shoved a panel open. He looked over at his companions.

"Hey, what's wrong, Ban-chan? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Nah, I'm fine. Just worried about Ladybug, you know?"

"Oh, don't worry, Ban-chan! I put a static shield on her before we left!"

"Hey, smart move, Ginji. Now that that's taken care of, let's go." Ban gave Felis a warning look and followed his best friend into the Fortress. Felis smirked, right on his heels. Several feet in, the door slammed shut.

"God, every time. That still gives me the creeps," Ban complained, lighting up. Ginji shrugged, heading right. Ban fell back a pace to walk beside Felis.

"You really think Magneto would kill me?" He whispered.

"In a heartbeat. Without you, what does Ginji have here?"

"He has friends. Lots of friends."

"Does Raitei?" Ban took a long drag and blew out the smoke in a hiss.

"No."

"So, if you were killed, how would Ginji react?"

"He'd…turn into Raitei." Ban's cursed blue eyes grew wide and he stared at the cat-woman. She nodded.

"Drive Ginji hard enough and Magneto gets what he wants. He'll be the voice of reason, of purpose. He'd talk Raitei into joining his quest."

"But it wouldn't matter," Ban said smugly, waving his half-burnt cigarette in a circle. "If I was killed in front of him, Raitei wouldn't stop until all his enemies were destroyed."

"Magneto's power shares sources with Ginji's. I don't know if it's possible for him to be killed by electricity. It might make him stronger."

"And when were you planning on telling us this?" Ban yelled, making Ginji squawk in surprise and turn around.

"Tell us what? What are you two whispering about back there?" He demanded. Felis shrugged.

"You're surprised? I thought you were smarter then this, Ban-san. Where does magnetism come from?"

"Charged particles."

"And what's the most efficient way to charge particles?"

"Electricity." Ban stared at Ginji, who was starting to panic a little.

"Are you saying that I might…feed this Magneto person?" Ginji asked nervously.

"You might, or you might not. I don't know. I've never seen you in action, so I don't know how your ability works. We'll just have to wait and see."

"You…" Ban started. Felis held up a hand.

"I swear, the next person that calls me bitch gets their throat cut and I'm not patching them up afterwards!"

"Fine. Bastard."

"BAN-CHAN!" Ginji gasped. Felis burst out laughing.

"Save that epitaph for someone who actually deserves it, Ban-san. We're getting closer. I can smell them. How much further, Ginji-san?"

"Not much. You two want to tell me what's going on? You're starting to treat her like Himiko, Ban-chan. Does that mean you're beginning to like her?" Ginji asked. A swift fist to the head was his only answer. Ginji whimpered and begged Felis to make it better, which she did by ruffling his hair. Ban snorted at his companions' antics and shoved his hands into his pants pockets. He wasn't afraid to die, it was what would happen to Ginji that scared him. A magnetic maniac and the Lightening Emperor going toe to toe? The Limitless Fortress wouldn't survive the clash! The trio went up a flight of steps and emerged in the open air. Sunset painted the junkyard blood red and standing about ten yards away were three figures, ranging in size from normal to huge. Ban and Ginji held up their hands against the light, Felis squinted. The figures moved, resolving themselves from black shadows to real people. Ban recognized the lighter-happy punk, still playing with his toy. The second figure topped seven feet, easily, and was also covered in fur. He had a lion-ish face and was snarling. The man in the middle was old, gray hair rustling in the slight breeze. Despite the hair, he stood tall and proud.

"Gentlemen, may I present Pyro, Magneto and Sabretooth, the Three Musketeers of the Brotherhood," Felis said, gesturing to each. Switching to English, she waved to Ban and Ginji.

"Magneto, I give you the Get Backers. Amano Ginji and Midou Ban."

"A pleasure to meet you," Magneto said in Japanese, bowing appropriately. Ban snorted.

"Save it, old man. We speak English," He said in English. Magneto nodded.

"Most convenient. Thank you for stooping to speak in my tongue. Now, Ginji, would you please join me over here? I am very eager to talk to you."

"What you have to say can be said right here," Ginji tossed back, hands balled at his sides.

"Oh, I'm afraid not. You see, Sabretooth here has a nasty grudge against your lovely companion and from the looks of things, she wishes to settle the score as well." Ban and Ginji looked at Felis. Her claws were out, tail bottle brushy and her fangs showing. Sabretooth growled in agreement and the two sidled away from the main group. Ginji gasped when Magneto gently took his arm. Ban lunged, only to be blocked by a sudden jet of flame.

"It's going to get quite messy around here very soon, Amano Ginji. Let us retire to someplace more private where we might talk in peace."

"Let me go! Ban!" Ginji cried, lunging away from Magneto.

"Ginji!" Ban yelled, ducking under the fire. He ran smack into a wall that had not been there before. Ban stumbled back, eyes wide in horror as metal plates rose up from the ground and formed a barrier around his best friend. He could hear Ginji inside, pounding on the wall. Growling, Ban backed up and took a running leap, trying to reach the top of the wall. He made it and pulled himself up to look down into the enclosure. Ginji was running around the prison, Magneto was looking right at HIM! Within seconds he was blocked as the mutant built a ceiling, with gaps between the plates to let in light and air, but nothing big enough to squeeze through. Ban swore furiously and punched one of the plates. A burst of heat sent him scrabbling away, trying to dodge the oncoming fireball.

"Looks like it's up to you, Ginji. Hold on until I can get there."

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hah, fooled you! I was going to ask and see what fight people wanted to see first, but I realized that might be considered "choose your own adventure", which is completely against guidelines and I've already broken those once this story, so I won't do it again. Please review! I need the encouragement! Please? You don't wnat me to do the manga eyes. I'm very good at it. 


	10. The Battle for Power

A/N: Boy, once I got past that block, the words came pouring out. I now present to you, my loyal readers, the Big Fight! Yes, all three are here for your perusal. One more chapter to tie up the loose ends and this story will be ov-ar! Man, can't believe it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Insert standard disclaimer here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban turned to face his opponent, standing near the prison and smirking up at him. Flames seethed around his hands.

"Going to come down or should I roast you there?" Pyro called out tauntingly. Ban planted his hands on his hips.

"What makes you think you can touch me, kid?"

"Don't call me kid!" Twin fireballs shot towards Ban, who dove to his right and off the prison. Landing on his feet, he came charging around the corner, only to skid to a stop before he fell into a red-hot barrier. Ban snarled and jumped, clearing the line. Pyro backpedaled, tossing fireballs. Ban dodged the projectiles, trying to get close. Pyro yelled suddenly and used both hands to send gouts of flame in Ban's direction. Ban tried to dodge, only to find himself trapped in a square of fire. He stopped, peering through the heat shimmer. Pyro stood about six feet away, watching Sabretooth and Felis try to tear each other to shreds. The mutant shook his head and glanced back at his prisoner.

"He should have banged her when he had the chance."

"What, you're telling me that's a courtship ritual or something?" Ban mocked, gauging distances with his eyes. Pyro folded his arms, the lighter still gripped between two fingers.

"You really are stupid. Beast-men don't court. They take."

"Apparently not." Ban glanced at the pair in question tearing at each other's throats.

"It's her own fault. She took his pride and his manhood."

"Really? Doesn't seem to have made much of a difference." Ban backed up a few steps, carefully avoiding the fireline at his back. He didn't need to hear the intimate details of what happened to men Felis didn't like. Pyro gathered another fireball in his hand.

"You talk too much." He launched the projectile into the firey square. Ban ran and jumped, spinning in midair to avoid the ball and landed on Pyro, hand outstretched.

"Snake bite!" Ban snarled, grabbing the lighter. He crushed it into Pyro's hand, breaking several bones in the process. Pyro yelled in pain, trying to break loose.

"Go to sleep, little boy." Ban hauled back and punched Pyro dead in the face with his other hand. The mutant collapsed, blood leaking from a broken nose and jaw. Ban let go of the ruined hand, shaking his head and standing.

"Consider yourself lucky, kid. I could have killed you." Taking out his own lighter, Ban lit a cigarette and glanced over at the snarling pile of fur several feet away. He indulged himself in one long drag before stamping out the stick and running for the metal box holding his best friend.

"No! BAN!" A voice yelled. Ban looked up in time to see the bolt strike the enclosure and send him hurtling back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The conversation between Sabretooth and Felis was short, to the point, and conducted entirely in growls. As they moved away from the main group, Sabretooth spoke first.

"_You should have mated with me."_

"_As if I'd let a oversized muscle brain like you ever TOUCH me."_

"_You've signed your death warrant, Kitten."_

"_We'll see about that, Macavity."_ With that, Felis launched herself at the lion-man, claws extended. He met her attack with a swipe of his own huge paw, catching her by the throat. She smirked and raked his wrist, nearly severing his hand. He dropped her, snarling and she lunged, hands reaching for his lower abdomen. He kicked her away, she rolled and bounced to her feet, tail thrashing. Sabretooth pounced, grabbing her shoulders and digging his thick claws into her back. She twisted, working her legs around his waist and head butted him. As he rocked back, she pushed forward, getting on top and sinking her fangs into his throat. He roared and threw her off again. She skidded across a large block, keeping her feet.

"Huh, who would have thought such dull meat would actually taste refreshing?" She said aloud, licking her lips. Sabretooth growled low in his throat and charged. She jumped as he dove for her, twisting in midair to land on his back. He promptly threw himself backward, crushing her beneath him. He rolled off, grabbing for a leg that wasn't there. Sabretooth blinked at the pants he was holding, only to feel a sudden, painful tearing on his back. Felis, now a full sized Siberian tiger, raked deep scratches into his back before grabbing his neck with her teeth. Sabretooth roared with pain and dragged her off his back, claws tearing at her shoulders. She twisted in his arms and locked her jaws around his throat, fangs nearly meeting around his esophagus. He choked, punching her in the chest and breaking several ribs. She snarled and bit down harder. He braced his hands against her furry torso and shoved as hard as he could. His larynx and windpipe went with her. Clutching his ravaged neck, he fell forward, unconscious before he hit the ground. Felis spit out the mouthful, ran over and leapt onto his back, eager to finish the job. Her fur stood on end and she looked up. A ripple and she was in human form.

"No! Ban!" She screamed as the lightening bolt struck the enclosure, sending Ban flying backward. Sabretooth growled and pushed himself to his hands and knees. Felis dug her claws in, snarled and transformed back into a tiger. Her opponent roared again as she tore his spinal column halfway out of his back. He dropped again and she sprang away, shifting in midair. Landing on her feet, she snatched up her ruined clothes and ran towards Ban.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ban! BAN!" Ginji screamed, pounding on the wall that erupted in front of him. Glancing around, he dashed to his right, only to be cut off yet again. Whimpering, he ran the perimeter of the enclosure, banging on the walls. Magneto stood impassively, watching the former Lightening Emperor behave like a confused puppy. He heard a scrape and looked up in time to see Ban pull himself to the top of the wall. With a disgusted sigh, Magneto built a roof. Ginji looked up in time to see the sky disappear, thin slits providing a prison ambiance as street lights came on.

"Why are you doing this?" Ginji cried, slumping against the far wall, staring up at the cold ceiling. Magneto shook his head.

"It's for your own protection, Ginji. Don't worry about your friends."

"What? How can I not worry? Ok, I know Ban-chan can take care of himself, and Neko-chan did survive that attack she suffered here, but still, they're my friends! I'll always worry about them!"

"Neko-chan?" Magneto made two crude chairs and sat in one. "Please, have a seat, Ginji. There's no reason we can't conduct ourselves as proper gentlemen ought."

"Proper gentlemen?" Ginji asked dubiously, slowly getting to his feet. "The only person I know that claims to be a gentleman goes around slicing people up for fun."

"Really? Japan must have different definitions, then. Do make yourself comfortable. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're not?" Ginji walked over and poked the makeshift chair, jumping back a few paces. Magneto sighed.

"That would be counterproductive, Ginji. I want you by my side as an equal. What would I gain if you were hurt? Nothing but animosity and I do not wish that between us. We have so much in common, you see."

"We do?" Ginji finally decided the chair wasn't going to bite him and sat down. Magneto rested his ankle on his opposite knee, looking like some kind of successful businessman.

"Yes, we do. We are blessed, Ginji, with remarkable powers. We are above the humans, beyond them. We are the next stage of evolution and as such, we deserve respect. More importantly, we should be in charge. You used to protect this area, did you not?"

"When I was the leader of the Volts."

"What would you say if I told you you could protect all of Japan?"

"All of…Japan?" Ginji's eyes bugged out. Magneto nodded.

"A man of your skills and leadership ability shouldn't be held to one ruined area, Ginji. As the Lightening Emperor, you took care of everyone you could in the bowels of this monstrosity. How much more good could you do in Tokyo proper? How many people could you protect if you were the Emperor in truth?"

"The…Emperor? The actual Emperor?"

"Of course! You are a son of the realm and you have the power. I could help you get in, ease your way up the political ladder. In five, perhaps ten years, you would be on the only throne truly worthy of you. All of Japan at your feet, to care for as you see fit."

"But…what about my friends?" Ginji fisted his hands on his knees, not looking up. Emperor of Japan? Was this old man serious? Deep inside, Raitei turned the idea over and liked it.

"Bring them with you, of course! An emperor needs a court and who better then those you already know and trust. No one would question you. You would have absolute authority."

"And what do you get out of this?" Ginji looked up, body sparking. Magneto smiled knowingly.

"Simple gratification knowing there is one place on this Earth where mutants would be safe, no matter what. I would send you recruits to train."

"I'd be a general for you?"

"No, of course not! You would be our guiding light, Ginji, our beacon of hope in the darkness. With you in charge of Japan, all mutants would have a safe haven."

"And what about the humans? The ordinary people?" Magneto shrugged and waved a hand, letting a few of the ceiling panels open up.

"Do with them as you see fit. Keep in mind you will need workers to keep this country in its place in the world economy."

"What would I have to do?"

"Simply come with us. Depending on how quickly you learn the political landscape, you would be put in a government position. From there, how fast you climb would be up to you."

"What about Ban?" Ginji's voice was getting soft and the sparks had become a solid glow, lighting up the area as he fought against himself. Raitei _liked_ the idea. Magneto, sensing a change in the currents, stood up.

"What about him?"

"What happens to Ban?"

"I fail to see how that has to do with this."

"He's my partner!" Ginji shouted. A lightening bolt struck the enclosure, dancing off of the personal shield Magneto had raised. He frowned at Ginji.

"Exactly what is going through that blond head of yours, Ginji?"

"You horrible old man. You think offering me power will bring me to your side? I know what you have in store for normal humans. You want to kill them all off!"

"Not all of them. Those who pledge loyalty will naturally be treated well."

"You see them as animals! You see Ban as an animal!"

"If he's survived the fight with Pyro, then he deserves to be kept alive."

"You MONSTER!" Another bolt struck. Magneto flinched as heat built up inside his shield. The attack was getting stronger and unless he was mistaken, some of his energy was being leeched away. But where? Into Ginji?

"I've been an emperor, Magneto. It's a cold burden, having everyone lean on you and not having anyone to lean against. Always being in charge, everyone putting you on a pedestal. I hated it. Leaving the Volts was the best thing I've ever done. Ban is my partner. We're the S in Get Backers. I'm never leaving him. Not for money, not for power, not for your sick idea of what a perfect world should be!"

"You could bring him with you, you know. All of your friends can come."

"Even if they're just human?"

"Yes. As I said, as long as they pledge loyalty…"

"They wouldn't!" Another strike. Magneto took several deep breaths. Yes, his energy was being stolen by Ginji. He could almost see the young man in front of him sucking his power away, bit by bit. Magneto accepted the fact he had made a serious mistake.

"Very well. I see there's no reasoning with you. I suggest you keep a very low profile, young Raitei. Others besides myself will be looking."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ginji screamed, closing his eyes. A small EMP exploded around the struggling blond, sending the walls of the enclosure flying out in all directions. Ceiling panels clattered to the ground after being blown up several feet. Magneto went down on one knee, his magnetic shield barely repelling the power gushing around him. Ginji also dropped to his knees, panting. Raitei sighed in frustration and subsided in his mind, muttering about lost opportunity. Ginji ignored his dark side and slowly pushed himself to his feet.

"Ban-chan? Neko-chan?" He called, looking around. The sun was long gone.

"Over here, Ginji-san," Felis said, waving an arm. Ginji walked over, ignoring Magneto as he passed the older man. The mutant coughed and touched his collar.

"It's over."


	11. Farewell, Hello

Insert disclaimer here. My wrists hurt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ban-chan, Neko-chan! You all right?" He asked, only to pull up short and turn dark red. Felis pushed herself off of Ban, having covered him with her body when the blockade exploded.

"I'm fine. What about you, Ban-san?" She asked. Ban blinked a few times and smirked.

"I think I'm dreaming."

"Huh?"

"Ummmm. Neko-chan? What…happened to your clothes?" Ginji squeaked. Felis sighed and stood, folding her arms across her bare chest.

"I got careless and shifted. Geez, you're acting like you've never seen a naked woman before."

"I'm not sure Ginji has," Ban sneered, going for his cigarettes. Ginji went chibi, clinging to Ban's head.

"BAAAAAN! That's so mean! Why are you so mean to me?"

"Stuff it, Ginji. You nearly lost it in there, didn't you?"

"No, not really." Ginji went back to normal, carefully _not_ looking at Felis as she rummaged through her fabric scrap pile. "Once I heard what Magneto wanted, I got angry, but not enough to turn. I couldn't give him the satisfaction."

"Oh really? Guess you're getting better, then." Ban stood and shrugged out of his white jacket. He tossed it over Felis, who blinked up at him.

"Cover yourself before Ginji dies from a nosebleed."

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!" Felis snickered and drew on the jacket, stuffing something into the breast pocket.

"We'd better get out of here. Toothy won't be down long and I'm sure Maggy's called for reinforcements." She glanced at the older mutant, who had pushed himself to his feet.

"Remember your promise, Erik!" She said. He nodded and looked to the south. Felis' ears twitched at the sound of a chopper.

"Let's go."

"Here, Neko-chan." Ginji knelt, offering his back. "You can ride on me. The Limitless Fortress is too hard for bare feet. You'll get hurt."

"Nothing I can't handle, but if you insist." Felis hopped on and the trio ran for the nearest exit. As they ran, a helicopter appeared and swooped in to pick up the battered Brotherhood members. In the morning, children would wonder why there were so many bloodstains in their playground. But only for a moment. In their world, asking questions only led to trouble.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

High above, in a room where blood still marred the floor, Kagame Kouji lowered the binoculars from his eyes and smirked. So the cat-woman had survived their encounter. How very interesting. He turned and walked into the gloom, heading upstairs. God would be interested in this information.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban, Ginji and Felis, now walking on her own, stumbled into the Honky Tonk. Paul, Natsumi, Hevn and Akabane were waiting for them. Everyone looked from Ban to Felis and back again.

"I don't want to know," Paul said, going back to his newspaper. Hevn just shook her head.

"Oh my goodness! Are you all right, Felis-san? Can I get you anything?" Natsumi gasped, rushing over. Felis waved the younger woman away.

"I sincerely doubt you have anything that will fit me, Kitten. Thank you for offering, but I'm fine."

"I take this to mean your mission was a success?" Akabane asked, going back to his coffee. Ginji spluttered and hid behind Ban.

"Yeah, we drove him off. No problem," Ban said, strolling to their preferred booth with Ginji practically in his pants pocket. Felis took her wallet out of the pocket she had stashed it in.

"So, Master, how much do I owe you?"

"Four thousand, five hundred and ninety-two yen, total." She nodded and gave him fifteen thousand yen. Paul blinked at her.

"Put the rest towards their tab. I want to make sure they don't starve for a little while."

"You're too generous."

"Not really." She turned to Akabane, still sipping his coffee. "Were you successful?"

"Of course, Lady Neko. I take it you are ready to depart?"

"In a few moments." While everyone else gaped at her, she walked over to the Get Backers and took off Ban's jacket. Gasps rang out, faces were hidden and blushes erupted on several cheeks. She handed the wallet and jacket to Ban, who kept his eyes glued to her face. He wasn't about to get scratched again!

"Please mail the wallet to the address on the license. There should be enough inside to cover the postage. Thank you both very much. It was an honor to work with you."

"Wait, Neko-chan! Where are you going?" Ginji asked, eyes slipping just a little. He turned deep red and steam came out of his ears as he looked away.

"To where I belong. Goodbye, Ginji, Ban." She turned to the group at the counter. Three averted their eyes. Akabane smirked and shrugged out of his coat, putting it around her shoulders. She slid her arms into the sleeves and buttoned it closed.

"It was very nice meeting all of you. I wish you all the best. Good bye."

"Good evening, everyone." Akabane tugged on his hat brim as he escorted Felis out the door and down the street. Five people exchanged stunned glances. Ban broke the silence.

"What the HELL was THAT!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akabane and Felis stopped at the edge of a wooded area. A large stone wall blocked their path. Felis sniffed the air and her ears perked.

"Lion?" She looked at Akabane curiously.

"I have it on good authority Fuyuki Shido only has one, and it is male."

"Fuyuki Shido. Ah yes, the Beast Master. Once again, you exceed expectations, Akabane-sama." She unbuttoned his coat and handed it back. Akabane draped it over his arm and tipped his hat.

"A pleasure, as always, Lady Neko."

"Wait, before you go." Akabane paused in the middle of turning away. Felis cut two whiskers from her face and handed them to him. He took them between two fingers and held them up, cocking one eyebrow in question.

"If you ever need me, for anything."

"Paul was right. You are too generous."

"Not really. I'm looking forward to tasting your blood." Akabane laughed.

"Too clever by far. Shall I help you over?"

"It would be appreciated." Akabane dropped his coat and cupped his hands. Felis stepped into them and he threw her up onto the wall. She saluted him before turning into a lioness and leaping down. Akabane twirled the two whiskers between his fingers and tucked them into his pants pocket. Pulling on his coat, he walked away, an amused smirk on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Shido was puzzled. He had been sitting under his favorite tree, listening to his friends greet a new day, when the lion came up, demanding Shido meet someone. With a shrug, the Beast Master complied, getting to his feet and following his friend into the forest surrounding Madoka-chan's house. Hidden in the trees was a lioness, sitting calmly. What on earth was a lioness doing here?

"_I found her last night. She was exhausted. Can I keep her?"_ Never had Shido heard such a tone from the big cat, half-excited, half-pleading. Shido knelt next to the lioness, extending his hand. She sniffed it delicately.

"_Hello, beautiful one. How did you come to be here?"_

"_I was looking for a home. May I stay, Master?"_

"_Of course you can! But I'm not your Master. You can call me Shido."_

"_Shido. Thank you."_

"_Yay!"_ Shido glanced at the lion, who began happily licking the lioness's ears. Shrugging, he stood and walked back to the house, still a little puzzled. Unless he was mistaken, the newest member of his pack had purplish eyes.

Author's Notes: Yay! It's done! I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story, especially Apropros Knife and Luhma Klein Asakura for pointing out errors and agreeing to make sure Magneto was IC and reminding me about Kagame-san. You guys are great. Also, thank you to Lady Geuna for inspiring me on these last few scenes. Here's your big Akabane scene, hope it didn't disappoint. He's not the rescuing type, you know?

I have no idea when my next inspiration will strike, so until then, Ja ne!


End file.
